Les âmes condamnées
by Estellee
Summary: Laissez vous faire, laissez vous emporter, parce qu'une fois que votre âme est condamnée, vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire. Voyons comment, Ichigo, ses amis et la Soul Society arriveront à gérer tout ceci, car une fois condamnée... Votre avenir en est tracé... Une bonne dose d'humour, ajouter une petite touche de romance, laissez mijoter puis lisez !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai plusieurs histoires en cours, mais j'ai eu une forte envie d'écrire cette longue histoire car, je me suis réveillée avec une illumination (que je vais garder pour moi, car vous la découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres! ^^ )

Il s'agit de ma première histoire sur Bleach, donc si vous pouviez juste être un peu indulgent au départ... ^^'

Je tiens aussi à dire, que cette histoire ne suivra pas forcément le cour de Bleach ! Bonne lecture !

_**Manga**_ : Bleach

_**Disclaimer **_: Tous les personnages appartiennent au respectable Tite Kubo !

_**Pairing**_ : Ichigo/Rukia, Byakuya/Hisana, Rangiku/Gin... Plusieurs couples prévus, peut être même des yaoi !

_**Chapitre 1...**_

Karakura, la ville préférée des Hollows... ou pas. Dans un quartier réputé pour être pauvre de la ville, vers 22h00, un Hollow batifolait avec sa victime, de toit en toit. Seul les cris stridents de la victime résonnaient dans les ruelles. Jusqu'à ce que...

« _Getsuga Tensho_ ! »

La créature s'évapora avec les jets puissants de l'attaque, laissant sa victime tombait du toit.

« Oï ! Ichigo, la jeune femme ! » s'écria une petite shinigami montrant du doigt le corps se diriger vers le sol.

Ni une, ni deux, le shinigami remplaçant se jeta dans les airs et la rattrapa habilement.

« Une seconde trop tard, et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donné... » dit-il en reposant la jeune femme, inconsciente au sol.

« Si _**je **_n'étais pas arrivé à l'heure, on aurait assisté au massacre ! » reprit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Eh dis donc Rukia ! C'est pas toi la dernière dois, qui a faillit tuer ce pauvre garçon en retombant sur lui ! » pressa-t-il en pointant du doigt la petite shinigami au caractère bien trempé.

_''BAAAAAM...''_

C'était la phrase de trop, à bout de nerf, Rukia s'était jetée sur lui et lui avait asséné un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Résultat, Ichigo était recroquevillé sur lui même, exorcisant sa douleur.

« Putain Rukia ! » cracha-t-il, « tu m'as fais mal ! »

« Cela t'apprendra à te croire plus fort que moi, bon maintenant ramène cette jeune femme chez elle, il est tard » finit-elle par dire, en se retournant.

« Eh mais attend ! Où vas-tu ?! Rukia ! »

Ichigo se retrouva tout seul. La jeune victime commençait à reprendre connaissance, il fallait qu'il fasse vite s'il ne voulait pas assister à une drôle de scène...

Rukia s'était rendu chez Urahara à fin de chercher quelques renseignements...

« Tiens, tu es en retard Rukia... » commença-t-il, son éventail à la main.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un petit imprévu... »

…

Arrivé chez lui, il retira ses chaussures, et s'affala sur son lit, l'air pensif. Depuis quelques temps, une drôle d'impression s'était installé en lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dons, qu'un danger le rodait. Aizen avait disparut de la circulation, même du Hueco Mundo, pour une raison inexplicable. Et depuis ce jour, Karakura et la Soul Society étaient devenus très calme.

_Flash Back..._

_« Capitaine en chef, le capitaine Soi Fon et son équipe sont revenus du Hueco Mundo ! » intervint un soldat en s'inclinant._

_« Bien faîte convoqué tout les capitaines et le shinigami remplaçant » ordonna le commandant en chef. _

_Le soldat s'éclipsa et l'appel à tout les capitaines fut donné._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les capitaines étaient réunis, à leur place respectifs, même Ichigo Kurosaki, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait été lui aussi, convoqué._

_« Bien, j'ai ordonné cette réunion, car le capitaine de la deuxième Division est revenue de son excursion au Hueco Mundo. » Il se tourna vers Soi Fon, « Capitaine, quelles sont les nouvelles? »_

_« Eh bien, le Hueco Mundo est totalement déserté, il n'y a plus de trace de Sosuke Aizen. »_

_« Comment ça ?! C'est absolument impossible ! » s'enquit Kenpachi de sa voix grave._

_« Laisse moi terminer, vieux grincheux » grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, « Comme j'allais l'expliquer, nous ne sentons plus sa présence mais Las Noches vit toujours, la forêt des Guillians est toujours là »_

_« Comment... Sans la pression spirituel d'Aizen, le Hueco Mundo aurait du disparaître ! » coupa Ukitake, l'air étonné._

_« Oui, c'est que nous avons pensés, mais en partant, j'ai senti une autre pression spirituelle, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le Hueco Mundo » termina-t-elle._

_« Vous voulez donc insinuer, que quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans le Hueco Mundo et y vit ? » demanda le commandant en chef._

_« C'est exact »_

_« Cela n'est pas du tout bon... Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors il se peut que... »_

_Ichigo, qui écoutait attentivement, s'avança. _

_« Que ? » reprit-il, en voulant savoir ce que le vieux savait._

_« Cela signifie, qu'Aizen aurait peut être transféré le Hogyoku dans une âme.»_

_Tout les capitaines retinrent un cri de surprise. Ichigo ne comprit pas bien ce que cela voulait insinuer, depuis le début le Hogyoku était en Rukia, est pourtant il n'y avait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retiré, eu de problème. _

_La réunion se termina sur ce point, et tout les capitaines rentrèrent à leurs divisons._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ichigo poussa un long soupir lorsque...

« Ichiiiiiiigo ! » s'écria une petite voix criarde en se jetant sur lui.

« Kon, fou moi le camp d'ici ! » cria-t-il en l'arrachant sauvagement de son tee-shirt et en le balançant contre son armoire.

« Mais... Je veux voir Nee-sama ! Ou elle est Rukia ?! » reprit-il les yeux emplis d'eau.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il le lui rappelait, Rukia était parti depuis un moment déjà... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter ? Elle devait encore passé son temps se promener dans les quartiers de Karakura...

…

« Rukia es(tu sûr, que cela soit une bonne idée, de ne pas en parler à Ichigo ? » demanda Urahara, l'éventail porté à son visage.

« Oui... Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça, il devrait plutôt profiter de mon absence pour se reposer... »

Esquissant un sourire, Urahara créa un Senkamon qui lui permettait d'entrer dans le Hueco Mundo.

« Soit de retour avant minuit ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez p as, merci ! » dit-elle se jetant à l'intérieur du grand portail.

A l'intérieur, tout était blanc. Rukia avait l'impression de voyager dans le temps. Lorsqu'elle vit la lumière blanche, signifiant la fin du tunnel, elle se précipita.

Elle se retrouva face à un grand puits. Il faisait chaud. Elle marcha un peu plus loin et rencontra deux Guillians qu'elle extermina en un coup de zanpakuto. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt des Guillians, il était donc normale qu'elle en croisent certains au bout de son chemin. Elle continua à avancer. Sur le chemin, elle avait rencontré plusieurs Guillians qu'elle avait facilement tuer, mais arriver au bout, elle se sentit faillir. Une grosse pression spirituelle l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle était bloquée, figée. Elle tenta de bouger, mais s'était peine perdue...

Plus loin, une ombre apparue. Elle s'avança doucement vers Rukia, qui était toujours bloquée au sol. Arrivée près d'elle, Rukia ne ut voir son visage. La silhouette portait une cape empêchant ainsi les autres de voir son visage.

« Q-qui êtes-vous ? » articula difficilement Rukia.

La silhouette bougea légèrement et pointa en un cour instant la lame de son sabre contre le cou pâle de Rukia.

_Un zanpakuto... Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit un shinigami ?!_

« Tu es perdue, jeune fille ? » s'enquit la silhouette, d'une voix nasillarde et légèrement ironique.

Ne pouvant pas prononcer un seul mot, Rukia tenta de se saisir de son zanpakuto. La silhouette s'en saisit facilement et envoya le zanpakuto de Rukia valser contre un arbre. Elle était perdue... Une goutte sua sur son front et Rukia regarda le visage caché face à elle. A travers sa capuche, elle put voir la couleur de ses yeux... des yeux bleus améthystes.

Une sensation étrange s'empara de Rukia. En regardant la silhouette dans les yeux, elle avait cru voir une jeune femme, extrêmement faible et gentille. Chose impossible.

_**Rukia... Tu dois essayer de bouger...**_

C'était Shirayuki qui communiquait avec elle par la pensée.

_**Rukia... Appelle moi... et je viendrais trancher ton ennemi...**_

_Je ne peux pas... Quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit..._

_**Alors que devons nous faire ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser te faire tuer !**_

_Shirayuki... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis désolé..._

_**Rukia ! Tu n'as qu'à prononcer la danse que tu veux que j'interprète, et je le ferai !**_

_Non... je te demande pardon..._

_**Rukia !**_

La lame positionné contre son cou s'éleva dans les airs et s'apprêta à l'embrocher. Au moment fatal, une lumière blanche s'était formé autour de la petite shinigami, limitant les dégâts de l'attaque. Rukia se retrouva avec la lame enfoncé de deux centimètre dans son estomac. Elle déglutit difficilement et put finalement se remettre en bouger. Elle retira doucement la lame enfonçait, laissant des traces de sang au passage. Sa vue devenait floue, il fallait qu'elle face vite et qu'elle rentre chez Ichigo...

D'un pas incertain elle ramassa le zanpakuto de la silhouette et le porta à son cou. Voyant que la silhouette n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Rukia lui balança le sabre plus loin derrière elle. Elle regarda la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et remarqua des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Étonnée, Rukia écarquilla les yeux. De suite après l'ombre disparut, emmena son zanpakuto avec elle.

Ne pouvant faire quoi que se soit, Rukia s'effondra, inconsciente, dans la forêt...

…

Ichigo, qui était entrain de lire une revue, se leva soudainement, l'air paniqué. Kon se jeta sur lui avec les gros yeux. Lui aussi l'avait senti...

_Ru-ukia ! Je ne sens plus sa pression spirituelle ! _

* * *

_To Be continueted..._

**Une petite review ?** **(Oui, oui, oui !) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu ! Je vous envoi de ce pas le second !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2...**_

En quelques foulées, Ichigo s 'était retrouvé devant le magasin d'Urahara. Celui prit légèrement un air étonné en le voyant.

« Ichigo, que me vaut... »

« Que s'est-il passé, où est Rukia?! »

…

Byakuya Kuchiki, était à sa division. Il signait quelques papiers, que son fichu vice capitaine n'était pas capable de faire. En terminant sa pile de document, il avait senti, lui aussi, la pression spirituelle de Rukia faiblir, jusqu'à devenir quasi-inexistante. Préférant ne pas tirer des conclusions trop vite, il avait préféré croire que la petite shinigami manigançait un plan et que si sa pression spirituelle était nulle, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison de l'être. Cependant, un papillon de l'enfer le convoqua pour une réunion spéciale.

« Capitaine... » appela Renji Abarai, en arrivant avec le capitaine Ukitake.

Il se tourna et comprenant pourquoi Ukitake était présent, se dirigea vers la salle de réunions, en gardant le silence...

…

« Ichigo assis-toi » commença Urahara.

« Non, dis moi où elle est, je vais la chercher ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Ichigo ! »

Urahara, éleva la voix et Ichigo, résignait, s'assit. Yoruichi, s'avança doucement et prit place à côté de lui. Le silence pesant dans la pièce devenait lourd, un peu trop pour lui.

« Parlez bon sang ! »

« Ichigo, calme toi, nous allons te dire où est Rukia » reprit calmement Yoruichi.

Prenant son mal en patience, Ichigo serra la mâchoire.

« Te rappelles-tu de cette réunion où tu as été convoqué, quelques mois plus tôt ? » demanda Urahara, en reprenant une voix stable.

« Ou-oui »

« Une pression spirituelle anormale régnait sur le Hueco Mundo, les Guillians deviennent de plus en plus nombreux, nous supposons que cela provient de cette âme, qui vit là bas. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Rukia ?! » s'enquit-il, en perdant légèrement patience.

« J'y viens, j'y viens... Le capitaine Ukitake n'avait pas tord, si Aizen a bel et bien disparu, cela aurait du engendrer l'effondrement du Hueco Mundo... »

« De plus, nous avons reçue de nouvelles informations provenant du bureau technique, il y a bien une âme dans le Hueco Mundo, nous pensons à une âme égarée... »

« Je me contre fiche de cette âme, je veux seulement savoir où est Rukia, pour que je puisse aller la sauver ! » s'énerva Ichigo.

« Rukia est partie à la recherche de cette âme ! » répondit Yoruichi, à bout de nerf, « Ichigo, si tu y vas tu pourrais te faire tuer ! Rukia à tenue à y aller seule pour que tu puisses te reposer ! »

Abasourdi par la nouvelle Ichigo tomba de haut. Encore une fois Rukia s'était sacrifiée pour lui, encore une fois, elle avait essayé de le protéger. Mais cette fois-ci, cela allait être différent. Oui, car Ichigo n'allait pas se laisser à nouveau berner par cette petite shinigami et son sale caractère. Cette fois-ci, il allait partir à sa recherche et la sauver.

Ichigo, se leva, sans prononcer un mot et sortit de la boutique. Urahara le suivit.

« Garde bien un œil sur ma famille » déclara Ichigo en prenant sa forme de Shinigami, laissant son gigai tomber au sol.

« Comptes sur moi, mais Ichigo... » lança-t-il en ramassant son corps inerte, « fais bien attention, cela peut être très dangereux »

« Je la ramènerais. »

Puis Urahara ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, le Senkamon...

…

Le capitaine de la treizième et de la sixième division étaient réunis dans la salle, présidait par le commandant en chef. Le capitaine Kuchiki, gardait toujours le silence, les yeux clos alors que le capitaine Ukitake s'empressa de demander s'il était normal de ne plus sentit la présence de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia.

« Messieurs, la situation est grave. Rukia Kuchiki s'est aventurée toute seule dans le Hueco Mundo à fin d'enquêter sur cette mystérieuse âme. »

Byakuya ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Le bureau technique est entré en contact avec l'ex capitaine Urahara, qui a pu confirmer notre doute. » il fit une pause puis reprit, « la disparition de la pression spirituelle de Rukia Kuchiki est anormale. »

Les yeux du capitaine Ukitake s'écarquillèrent. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous demande de partir sur le champ et de ramener Kuchiki Rukia. »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de parler, le commandant Yamamoto, cloua la discussion et renvoya les capitaines dans leurs divisions respectives.

« Kotetsu, Kotsubaki, je dois m'absenter, dirigez la division pendant mon absence ! »

« Bien mon capitaine ! » firent-ils en même temps

« Non, mais t'en a pas marre de me copier à chaque fois, toi ! » s'emporta Kotetsu face à Sentaro.

« Non mai, oh ! C'est toi ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant encore quelques minutes puis Juushiro réapparut, son zanpakuto à la main.

« Mais où allez-vous capitaine ?! » reprirent-ils, à nouveau en cœur.

« Je dois m'absenter dans le Hueco Mundo »

Puis sans dire quoi que se soit d'autre, il quitta sa division et rejoignit Byakuya, qui l'attendait devant la grande porte.

…

Ichigo était arrivé. Il n' y avait aucune traces de Rukia. Il vagabondait à travers la forêt. Si jamais il arrivait trop tard, jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir laissé y aller toute seule. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, la présence de Rukia était devenue une sorte de routine. Si Rukia n'était pas avec lui pendant plus d'un jour, elle lui manquait. On pouvait peut être appelait ça de l'amour, mais une chose était sûr, il ne se lasserait jamais de se battre avec elle. Son sale caractère lui plaisait bien et puis il était Ichigo Kurosaki, il adorait se battre contre l'injustice et parfois il avait tendance à trouver le comportement de Rukia injuste envers lui.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il shunpotait, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

_Rukia, où es-tu ! _

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux pressions spirituelles qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu. Arrivant sur les lieux, il croisa Byakuya et Ukitake.

« Que faîtes vous ici ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Nous sommes venus ramener Rukia » répondit Ukitake.

Byakuya toisa Ichigo d'un regard noir, puis poursuivit son chemin. Légèrement hébétait, Ichigo les suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand puits, Ichigo n'ayant jamais fut ce truc, comprit alors qu'il tournait bien en rond...

Ils rencontrèrent une horde de Guillians qu'ils éliminèrent en un éclair. Byakuya ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler Senbonzakura. Ils marchèrent un moment. Ichigo commençait à perdre patience, il scrutait chaque coin d'arbres mais toujours aucunes traces de Rukia. Les deux capitaines arboraient une expression neutre. Ils savaient qu'ils arrivaient, ils le sentaient. Arrivé à un croisement, une forte pression spirituelle qui fit perdre pied à Ichigo.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Face à eux, se trouvaient un petit corps inerte. Ichigo s'y précipita. Il s'agissait bien de Rukia, inconsciente baignant dans son sang.

« Rukia ! » tenta-t-il en agitant doucement le petit corps.

« Ichigo, prend Rukia et dirigez vous vers la sortie » ordonna Ukitake en dégainant Kotowari.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il attrapa le corps de son amie et shunpota le plus vite qu'il put, il fut bien évidemment suivit par une troupe de Hollows. Il les élimina dix par dix. Arrivé devant le grand portail, il hésita un instant à y retourner pour donner un coup de main aux autres. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que s'était Byakuya et Ukitake, ils étaient capitaine, donc il étaient doués. Il entra sans perdre plus de temps. Il demanderait quand même du renfort, une fois Rukia à l'abri...

…

Tout le monde semblait l'attendre à la Soul Society. Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu... Tous le monde était là. Renji s'avança, suivit par le capitaine de la quatrième division, Retsu Unohana.

« Elle est inconsciente, mais elle respire toujours! » s'enquit Ichigo en leur tenant le petit corps.

« Nous allons vite la mettre en soin spécifique » déclara Unohana.

« Ichigo... »hésita Renji, « as-tu vu mon capitaine et le capitaine Ukitake ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, vous devriez y aller, il y avait une forte pression spirituelle lorsque je suis parti, ils doivent se battre contre elle à l'heure qu'il est »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Renji fit un signe à Ikkaku, Yumichika et Matsumoto.

« Nous allons les rejoindre, nous revenons au plus vite ! » pressa Renji en entrant dans le portail suivit des trois autres.

« Si jamais, il s'agit d'un gros vieux baraqué, je vous le laisse les garçons ! » s'enquit Matsumoto.

« Espèce de dégonflée ! » rétorqua Ikkaku.

« Mais pas du tout, c'est le moment pour vous de faire vos preuves, non ? »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Manquerait plus que Yumichika se dégonfle aussi » décréta Renji en se retournant, « en parlant de lui, il est où ?! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. Yumichika avait du profiter de l'occasion de Matsumoto pour filer en douce. Déconcerté Renji soupira longuement.

« Eh bien, s'il s'est déjà dégonflé, on est pas dans la merde... »

« Qui se serait dégonflé ? » s'enquit une voix devant eux. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Yumichika, se tenant fièrement.

« Mais où t'étais passé ?! » gronda Renji en sortant du tunnel.

« J'étais simplement devant vous » dit-il l'air mécontent.

Arrivé dans la forêt, Renji sentit la pression spirituelle de son capitaine, d'un pas décidé il avança droit devant lui, seulement...

_''VLARP...''_

Renji qui n'avait pas fait attention, s'était ramassé une belle cascade en glissant sur quelque chose de visqueux. Matsumoto s'approchant en se pinçant le nez.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas de... » commença-t-elle

« Morve de Guillians » termina Ikkaku en s'approchant difficilement.

Se sentant sur le point de hurler de dégoût, Renji se retint et se leva en un bond. Le temps pressait, son capitaine devait sûrement avoir besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le temps de se casser la gueule sur de la morve de Menos Grande.

…

Juushiro et Byakuya guettaient l'arrivée de l'âme. Ils étaient positionnaient de telle façon à ce que leurs attaquent combinent et ne laissent aucunes chances à leur adversaire de s'enfuir. Ce fut guère long. La silhouette s'approcha mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que se soit, se posa face à eux. Ayant le visage caché, la silhouette leva la main en l'air. Elle pointa son doigt sur Ukitake et un celo en sortit. Heureusement pour lui, il eut le temps d'esquiver. Mais pas plutôt posé, un autre celo le pourchassa. Ce fut une véritable course poursuite pendant quelques minutes. La silhouette semblait s'en prendre qu'à Juushiro. Byakuya s'apprêta à attaquer, mais l'arrivé de Renji et des autres chamboulèrent le combat. Ils formaient un cercle et la silhouette se posa au milieu.

« Mais enfin pourquoi se poser au milieu, alors qu'elle aurait put s'enfuir ?! » demanda Ikkaku et sortant son zanpakuto.

« Il faut faire attention, elle est très dangereuse, sa capacité à se déplacer est extrêmement rapide » constata Juushiro.

« Laissez moi là, elle n'a pas l'air si sauvage que sa, cette âme... » s'enquit Matsumoto en s'approchant.

« Pour qui te prends tu pour parler de la sorte ?! » résonna la silhouette.

« Tiens donc, elle a une voix, intéressant... » hasarda Yumichika.

Perdant patience, la silhouette dégaina son zanpakuto. Elle pointa son sabre sur Renji.

« Renji, il semblerait que ce soit pour toi ! » décréta Ikkaku, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dégainant son zanpakuto, Renji arbora un sourire carnassier.

« Approche... »

Il s'élança sur elle, lorsque d'un geste souple, elle envoya son sabre valser contre un arbre. Renji retomba sur ses jambes, les yeux écarquillés.

« Retire ta capuche, qu'on voit ton vrai visage ! » s'énerva Ikkaku en se jetant sur elle. Mais elle se décala légèrement et arrêta son zanpakuto d'un simple doigt. Cette âme devait bel et bien portait le Hogyokou et si tel était le cas, ils n'arriveraient jamais à la battre. Simplement, quelque chose tracassait Juushiro. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à Byakuya, pourquoi ?

Il regarda tout ses faits et gestes et rien ne touchait Byakuya.

« Byakuya ! »

Le capitaine se retourna vers Juushiro. L'âme se retourna au même moment et lança un regard perçant.

« Il semblerait que cette âme ne souhaite pas t'attaquer, essaie de l'attaquer toi même ! »

Byakuya regarda à nouveau l'âme qui, à présent, le fixait. Il s'approcha de sa démarche noble tout en dégainant son zanpakuto. Si Juushiro avait raison, alors Byakuya était leur moyen de survie. Ils étaient à présent proche l'un de l'autre. Byakuya ne parvenait pas à voir ses yeux.

« Dispersés vous, Senbonzakura »

Un amas de pétales de cerisiers s'élancèrent sur elle. Elle esquiva pendant un moment, puis se plaça face à lui, à quelques millimètres de son visage. C'est à se moment que Byakuya put voir la couleur de ses yeux, des yeux bleus améthyste. Soudain Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Tout s'était arrêté autour de lui. D'un geste brusque il ordonna à son zanpakuto de baisser les armes. Les fleurs de cerisiers s'écrasaient tout autour d'eux. L'âme en profita pour s'enfuir, tout en passant à côté de lui. Cette âme ressemblait tellement à... Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle était morte, il y maintenant plus de quinze ans. Sa femme, sa chère Hisana. Pourtant à travers son regard, il aurait cru revoir son visage.

Ne comprenant pas son arrêt, Juushiro se dirigea vers lui. Le visage de Byakuya était neutre. Il était troublé, oui, mais pourquoi ?

L'âme s'était posée contre un arbre, le regard légèrement perturbé. Elle ne semblait pas aussi téméraire que l'âme qu'elle était il y a peu de temps. Ikkaku se précipita vers elle prêt à l'embrocher avec la lame de son zanpakuto. Tout se passa au ralentit, l'âme se retourna plus vulnérable que jamais, attendant le moment où elle sentirait son cœur se broyait, mais rien ne se fit. Byakuya tenait le zanpakuto d'Ikkaku par le bout, le regard légèrement triste ? Était-ce de la tristesse que l'on pouvait apercevoir, dans les yeux de Byakuya Kuchiki ?!

Renji et Matsumoto s'approchèrent. L'âme s'était alors laissée tomber et pleurait. Ce n'était plus un danger. Non, le Hogyokou avait était transféré, mais où ?!

« Ce n'est plus le Hogyokou que nous affrontons ! » s'empressa Juushiro.

« Que veux tu dire ?! » demanda Matsumoto

« Il a disparu, je ne le sens plus, cette âme est juste une âme égarée. »

« Mais qui est -elle ? Et pourquoi le capitaine porte-t-il se regard ? » questionna Renji.

« Bonne question. »

L'âme se releva péniblement, s'accrochant au pan du haori de Byakuya. Elle s'avança, sans même prononcer une parole et regarda les autres.

« Que va-t-elle faire ? » s'enquit Ikkaku prêt à se défendre.

Ni une ni deux, elle retira sa capuche. Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait devant eux. Ils étaient tous, sans exceptions éblouit. Elle ressemblait tellement à...

« Hisana... » murmura Byakuya, faiblement.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« C'est moi, Byakuya... »

_To be continueted..._

Alors ? Une petite review ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?) ! Je suis quand même un peu déçue de n'avoir reçu qu'un commentaire, comme je vous l'ai dis, un avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, je prend ! Cela me permettra justement de m'améliorer et de vous faire plaisir par la même occasion ! :)

Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3...**_

Qu'il s'agisse de Renji, Yumichika où bien d'Ikkaku, en passant par Juushiro et Rangiku, tout le monde ne pipaient mot. Byakuya venait d'appeler cette femme, devant eux, Hisana, comme dans Hisana Kuchiki, la défunte femme du capitaine de la sixième division et la grande sœur de Rukia Kuchiki, décédée il y' a plus de quinze ans, emportée par une maladie. En même temps, en regardant de plus près, il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rukia. La jeune femme s'avança prudemment vers le capitaine Kuchiki avant de se jeter sauvagement sur lui, chose que personne d'autre n'aurait osé faire.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser seul... » suggéra Rangiku.

« Elle a raison, allons y, il nous rejoindra » termina Juushiro en faisant demi tour.

* * *

Le reste de la troupe, opinèrent puis s'écartèrent en discrétion...

* * *

[…]

Byakuya Kuchiki ne savant plus trop ce qu'il lui arrivait, était rester de marbre face à la jeune femme. L'air inquiète, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Byakuya... »

Elle posa sa petite main sur sa joue et le força à la regarder. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, qu'il su qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle était là.

« Hisana... »

Il attrapa le petit corps de sa femme et le serra contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il

« Je sais... j'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi... »

«Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ? »

Hisana le regarda à nouveau puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pou déposer un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes comme autre fois...

« Ce n'est pas un rêve Byakuya... »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte, la petite troupe les attendaient. Hisana esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers eux.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez en avant... Que dirait le commandant en chef en me voyant ? » s'enquit Hisana souriante.

« Elle a raison, Capitaine Ukitake nous devrions prendre les devants » répondit Rangiku

« Bien, Byakuya nous prévenons les autres. »

Sans dire un mot, Byakuya acquiesça et se tourna vers Renji.

« Renji, retourne auprès de Rukia, elle doit avoir besoin de toi »

« Bien mon capitaine ! »

Puis ils rentrèrent.

Hisana fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à sa petite sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années ?

« Byaku... »

« Rukia a été attaquée, nous ne savons pas encore son coupable mais nous allons le retrouver » mentit-il.

Hisana, un peu perdue acquiesça. Puis en lui tendant la main, Byakuya murmura :

« Rentrons à la maison... »

…

Franchissant le seuil de la Soul Society, Hisana fut éblouie par la lune qui resplendissait dans le ciel. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici...

Byakuya l'incita à continuer son chemin. Renji les attendait, suivi par Yoruichi et Kukaku. Il s'avança vers eux.

« Capitaine, Yoruichi aimerait s'entretenir avec vous »

« Pas la peine de jouer les grands mots, Byakuya n'a jamais supporter le fait que je sois supérieur à lui » lança Yoruichi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yoruichi... » grinça ce dernier, « que me veux-tu ? »

« Lorsque Juushiro, m'a dit que Hisana Kuchiki était de retour parmi nous, je ne l'ai pas cru. Il me fallait donc une preuve » expliqua-t-elle.

Hisana se sentant observer, gloussa, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible (quoi que vu sa taille... :3 ).

« Eh bien, eh bien... Comment une si belle jeune femme que vous a pu épouser un homme comme lui ? » demanda Yoruichi

« Euh... j-je... » rougit la jeune femme

« Yoruichi... Si tu allais t'occuper des commandos secrets ? » envoya Byakuya légèrement irrité.

« Soi Fon s'en occupe pour moi, en revanche je dois retourner à Karakura, Kukaku tu viens avec moi ? »

« J'arrive ! » lança cette dernière en donnant quelques explications à son pauvre frère.

Puis les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent de leur champ de vision.

« Byakuya, j'aimerai voir Rukia... »

* * *

« Suis moi »

* * *

[…]

Dans le quartier de la quatrième division, Rukia se reposait, surveillée de près par Ichigo. La jeune femme avait puisé beaucoup trop d'énergie, ce qui aggravait son état de santé. Mais une voix, tira le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Il s'agissait de Byakuya.

« Kurosaki, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il impassible.

« Je veille sur Rukia, que fais tu ic... »

L'entré soudaine de Hisana perturba le jeune rouquin. Elle ressemblait tellement à Rukia, quoi qu'un peu plus féminine.

« Bonjour à toi, jeune shinigami, je suis Hisana Kuchiki » commença la jeune femme

« Euh... bon-bonjour... » bafouilla-t-il. _Wooh... Mais ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de la jeune épouse de Byakuya ?! Je croyais qu'elle était morte, il y a plus de quinze ans, maintenant !_

_**Pauvre idiot, tu vois bien que tu es complètement... Bien sûr qu'il s'agisse de la femme de Byakuya ! J'ai surtout envie de dire, qu'elle est très belle, si Byakuya n'en veut plus, qu'il me la donne ! **_

_Ferme la..._

« Tu dois toi aussi, te demander, pourquoi suis-je ici, alors que je suis censée être morte... » sourit-elle.

_Bingo..._

« Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas non plus, mais je sens que nous saurons bien vite la vérité... » dit-elle soudainement, le visage sérieux.

« Kurosaki, Hisana aimerait avoir des nouvelles de Rukia » s'enquit Byakuya, en lui faisant signe de venir dehors.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser avec elle... » répondit-il, en le rejoignant.

Hisana s'approcha puis s'assit face à la jeune femme. Jamais, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec sa petite sœur, pourtant elle avait tellement souhaité que tout ce qui s'était passé ne se produise jamais. Jamais elle n'avait voulu l'abandonner, surtout comme elle l'avait fais.

Elle déposa sa main sur celle de Rukia. Elle était froide. Mais la main de Rukia exerça une légère pression sur sa main.

« Rukia... C'est moi, Hisana. Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'abandonner comme je l'ai fais, je pensais bien faire... »

Une autre pression s'exerça.

« J'ai tellement hâte que tu te réveilles, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter ! » murmura-t-elle, le visage pleins de larmes, « alors, reviens vite... Rukia... »

Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, elle ne trouva pas Byakuya, il y avait seulement le jeune rouquin. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Merci de veiller sur elle » débuta Hisana en s'installant à côté de lui.

« C'est tout à fait normal, Rukia m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, je lui dois bien ça »

Elle regarda au loin, au moins sa petite sœur était une bonne shinigami, elle était devenue forte...

« Si vous cherchez Byakuya, il a été convoqué pour une réunion des capitaines du Gotei 13 » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Bien, merci » sourit-elle, « puis-je avoir ton nom ? »

« Ichigo Kurosaki » répondit-il avec un sourire.

…

« Bien si je vous ai tous convoqué c'est parce que le capitaine Ukitake aurait quelque chose d'important à nous apprendre » débuta Yamamoto

« Oui, le capitaine Kuchiki et moi même avons affronté l'âme errante dans le Hueco Mundo, il s'agissait bien du Hogyoku, jusqu'à ce que... »

Les huit capitaines se lancèrent quelques regards, cherchant une explication valable.

« Explique toi ! » continua Kenpachi.

«Nous nous sommes battus avec lui, mais durant notre combat, il a disparu. » reprit-il.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Hitsugaya, hors de lui.

« Calmez vous, capitaine Hitsugaya » recommanda Yamamoto

« Continue Juushiro, tu m'intrigues » enchaîna Mayuri, l'air songeur.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus, nous essayons de comprendre mieux, mais il nous faudra du temps » expliqua Ukitake, d'un air désolé.

« Pff... Pas si intéressant tout compte fais » maugréa le capitaine de la douzième division.

« Bien, capitaine Ukitake à vous de trouver la solution, la bibliothèque est à votre entière disposition, mais juste une dernière petite question... » lança le commandant en chef.

« Oui ? »

« Qui était cette âme errante ? »

Le capitaine de la treizième et de la sixième division s'échangèrent un regard, puis Byakuya prit la parole.

« Il s'agit de ma femme, Hisana »

Une tension se créa au sein de la pièce. Des regards s'échangèrent, puis Yamamoto reprit, d'un air serein.

« Bien, capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez me l'emmener lorsque vous serez en sa compagnie... »

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Lorsque Byakuya avait emmené Hisana à la première division, le capitaine Yamamoto avait simplement demandé à la voir pour voir si les dire étaient vrais. Il n'en fut pas moins surpris, Hisana était une très belle jeune femme, quoi qu'un peu fragile, les traits de son visage était très fins, mais elle possédait de grands yeux améthystes mettant en valeur sa volonté et son courage. Après cet entretien, ils étaient rentré au manoir Kuchiki à fin de se reposer et de faire le point ce qui venait de ce passer. Le jour n'était pas loin de se lever mais Hisana mourrait de fatigue. Byakuya l'avait tranquillement installé sur le futon du temps qu'il réglait encore quelques problèmes de paperasse. Une fois les papiers en ordre, il regarda par la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient apparus, signe qu'il devait bientôt retourner à sa division. A peine eut-il le temps de retrouver sa femme, qu'à peine il devait déjà la quitter... Quelle vie, pour un capitaine aussi respectueux que lui !

…

En arrivant à sa division, le capitaine Hitsugaya trébucha malencontreusement contre une... une bouteille de saké. Contrôlant son envie d'abattre sa vice capitaine, il se contenta d'éviter les bouteilles. Seulement, en arrivant à son bureau, il eu l'agréable vision, de sa vice capitaine, endormie sur son bureau, les papiers en désordre. Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, le petit Toshiro céda...

* * *

« RANGIKU ! »

* * *

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Merci à toi Sildrael pour ton commentaire ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise,malgré le fait que l'action reste à venir, je peux déjà te dire que la suite risque d'être riche en action ! :D_

Si non une petite review, histoire de me redonner espoir ? :))


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

_Hisana03_ : C'est mon couple préféré aussi ! Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage que Tite Kubo n'est pas pensé à faire un petit épisode hors-série, racontant leur rencontre et leurs moments passés ensemble... :)

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 4...**_

Un rayon de soleil. Une étonnante sensation de bien être. Hisana ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'endroit dans lequel, elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête et vit un coussin posé à côté de son futon. En touchant le tissus, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait veillé sur elle. Elle n'eut bien sûr aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de son amant, Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Alors ce n'était pas un rêve... Je suis bien de retour parmi eux..._

Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue pâle. Elle se leva et se dirigea dehors. La maison n'avait pas changé, tout était resté comme tel, lorsqu'elle était parti pour un autre monde. Elle prit un chandail et se couvrit les épaules. La brise du matin fouetta son visage et Hisana esquissa un sourire. Elle se sentait tellement bien, vivante.

Cependant, un bruit attira son attention. Comme une explosion. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fumée s'échappait d'un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le Rukongai. Prise d'une soudaine nostalgie et s'avança, mais un garde l'interpella.

« Madame Kuchiki, vous devez rester là »

« Mais... Je... » tenta-t-elle.

« Les ordres sont les ordres » reprit-il.

Hisana regarda une dernière fois et sentit quelques reiatsu. Les capitaines et leurs lieutenants devaient déjà être sur les lieux. Mais vue que les ordres étaient les ordres, elle rentra dans la demeure. Elle marcha encore un peu dans le jardin et se retrouva fasse à une porte. Cette porte... C'était leur endroit secret de jeunes mariés, à l'époque... Un sourire aux lèvres, elle entra.

Rien n'avait changé, tout était là. Son dessin sur la petite table, ses livres, leur couverture lorsqu'il faisait froid, son livre sur les recherches de _sa petite sœur_... tout ! Sa petite sœur, comment allait-elle aujourd'hui, était-elle réveillée ?

Mais c'est avec un triste sourire que Hisana quitta la pièce.

…

« Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, vous allez, avec le vice capitaine Matsumoto, Abaraï, Shuuei et Hinamori, vous rendre dans le monde des humains à fin d'enquêter sur le positionnement de Sosuke Aizen » ordonna le commandant en chef, Yamamoto.

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Vous ne reviendrez que lorsque vous aurez des nouvelles »

Tous s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la salle des convocations. Ils marchaient dans le Seireitei, tous dépités, tellement que Renji souffla fort et Matsumoto soupira longuement.

« Oh allez, on va pas se laisser abattre ! » tenta Hinamori, toute souriante.

« Je crois, qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'aller dans le monde des humains... » répondit Hisagi, à bout de nerfs.

« Oï ! C'est de mon monde qu'on parle là ! » lança Ichigo, irrité.

« Bah justement, c'est c'que j'disais... »

Ichigo grogna et lança un regard meurtrier à Hisagi, pendant que celui-ci bailla.

« Eh les gars... Si nous ne trouvons rien de chez rien, on reste coincé là bas, non ? » s'enquit Matsumoto, l'air débile.

« Théoriquement oui » répondit Renji en avançant.

« Bah on est pas dans la merde... » soupira Hisagi en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

« Renji, où vas-tu ? » demanda Ichigo.

« Crétin ! Je vais voir comment va Rukia ! » gronda celui-ci, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, quoi que...

Ichigo le rattrapa et ils se chamaillèrent durant toute la durée du trajet.

« Ichigo ? » s'enquit Renji, soudain sérieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment trouves-tu la sœur de Rukia ? »

« Heeein ? »

_**Oh moi j'la trouve vraiment pas mal ! Il en a de la chance ce Byakuya de mes c...**_

_Ta gueule ..._

_**Eh mec, mais j'déconne pas ! **_

Que voulait dire Renji ? Ichigo lui lança un regard, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais un gros point d'interrogation se posa sur sa tête.

« Que veux-tu dire, par là ? Franchement je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Rukia... » renvoya-t-il alors.

« Non mais pas de le sens de la beauté ni rien, abruti ! Je sais pas... J'la trouve bizarre »

_**Bizarre ?! Mais c'est toi qui est bizarre mon pote !**_

_Ferme la, bordel ! _

« Bizarre ? » reprit alors Ichigo, ignorant son double.

« Ouais, j'sais pas, j'arrive pas à l'expliquer, enfin c'est pas grave »

Puis il continua son chemin, laissant Ichigo comme un con, tout seul. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ichigo laissa Renji entrer en premier, mais ce dernier refusa.

« Vas y toi, j'irai plus tard »

« Mais je croyais que tu étais venu pour la voir ? »

« Oui, c'est le cas, mais vas y en premier, je dois régler quelques trucs avant »

« Renji, t'es bizarre en c'moment » commenta Ichigo en entrant dans la salle.

Rukia dormait encore. Cela faisait deux jours, maintenant, qu'elle se reposait. Ses blessures guérissaient petit à petit, mais elle se retrouvait tout de même très affaiblie. Ichigo s'installa à côté et prit sa main. Elle était tiède et douce. Sa petite main émit un petit tremblement et Ichigo se rapprocha, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux.

« Ichigo... » murmura-t-elle faiblement, Ichigo ressentant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'est moi Rukia... »

« Baka... »

Incrédule, il la regarda et d'un magistral coup poing, elle envoya valser contre le mur.

« Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas, oh ! » cracha-t-il avec un filet de sang.

« T'es qu'un abruti, je t'ai dis de ne pas venir me chercher ! Et qu'est ce que t'as fais, tu es venu, crétin ! » gronda-t-elle en reprenant des couleurs.

Ichigo se releva et en s'essuyant les lèvres, sourit.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé toutes tes facultés »

Prenant quelques couleurs aux joues, Rukia lui tourna le visage et croisa ses bras.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer » continua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« Toi aussi... » souffla-t-il, comme un reproche.

Elle se retourna et vit, qu'il caché son visage avec ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il était comme ça, Rukia le savait très bien, il se regrettait quelque chose. Elle posa un regard attendri sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, Ichigo ? »

« J'en ai marre, tu es toujours obligé de me protéger, je n'arrive à rien, j'ai l'impression de faiblir, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien... » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu as réussi à ramener Inoue du Hueco Mundo, c'est énorme Ichigo, tu as un grand potentiel et tu n'hésite pas à te sacrifier pour sauver tes amis »

« A quel prix ? Tu as failli mourir ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Rukia prit un air triste.

« Tu n'y étais pour rien... Je me suis laissé berner, croyant que j'avais réellement Kaien face à moi... »

Voyant le mal que cela lui faisait d'en reparler, Ichigo soupira et caressa les cheveux de Rukia, comme si elle n'était qu'un petit chien.

« Ne parlons plus de ça, c'est terminer... »

« Ichigo... Crétin ! » cria-t-elle en l'envoyant à nouveau valser contre un mur, qu'il détruisit sur le coup.

« Plus sérieusement Rukia... » couina-t-il en se massant la tête, « tu devrais y aller moins fort... Et, j'étais venu te voir pour te dire... Que ta sœur est de retour » termina-t-il en grimaçant.

« Ma... ma sœur ? » reprit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui ta sœur, la femme de ton frère si tu préfères »

Rukia se leva d'un bond, mais n'étant totalement pas rétablie et retomba lourdement sur le lit.

« Crétine... » murmura Ichigo en s'approchant, « je vais la chercher si tu le veux, mais arrêtes de bouger, tu vas ré-ouvrir tes blessures »

Sans broncher, Rukia reprit sa position sur le lit. Être aliter, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien détester ça ! Bon sang, rester coucher sur un lit, sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, non c'était impossible pour elle.

Ruminant dans son coin, elle sursauta en voyant revenir Ichigo plus vite que prévu, accompagner d'une belle jeune femme, entre autre, sa sœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle, avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cils et son petit visage pâle.

_Tout mon contraire... Bon ok, à par pour la taille..._

« Rukia... » murmura Ichigo, en laissant la jeune femme passer devant lui.

« Rukia... » souffla Hisana, les larmes bouillonnantes, « je suis... tellement désolé... et tellement heureuse de te revoir, tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque... »

« Vous devez être Hisana... ma sœur... » enchaîna Rukia, le visage troublé.

Ichigo s'écarta et sortit de la pièce. Byakuya attendait dehors et Ichigo le fit un signe, signifiant que Hisana était bien à l'intérieur. Le noble ferma les yeux et se contenta de patienter, pour faire son entré le moment venu. Ichigo continua son chemin, pour rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient impatiemment devant la grande porte, qui permettait de retourner à Karakura. Il n'avait pas vu dire au revoir correctement à Rukia, mais la savoir à l'abri, auprès de sa sœur, lui réchauffa le cœur.

…

Rangiku, Hisagi, Momo et Renji patientaient depuis un moment lorsqu'ils virent Ichigo arrivait. Il arriva, en souriant comme un débile et entra le premier dans le passage. Personne ne pipa mots, préférant lui régler son compte une fois à Karakura...

Arrivés à destination, Renji envoya une belle claque derrière la tête d'Ichigo qui trébucha.

« Mais ça va pas ?! » cracha-t-il.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre autant de temps à venir ! » répondit-il.

Se massant l'arrière de la tête pour la unième fois, il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait calme, rien à signaler, si ce n'est un...

« Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooo »

Évitant la petite peluche, Ichigo se baissa pour être à son niveau.

« Kon, qu'est ce que tu fou là ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher, c'est Urahara qui m'envoie ! »

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant le magasin et Kisuke ainsi que Yoruichi, les attendaient.

« Vous en avez mis du temps » grommela Yoruichi.

« C'est de la faute à Ichigo » dénonça Rangiku.

_Rangiku, salope..._

« Bien, bien... Nous avons trouvé quelques choses, au sous sol » poursuivit Kisuke, son éventail à la main, le secouant légèrement.

Arrivé sur les lieux, une empreinte de forme circulaire, reposait sur le sol sableux. D'une profondeur d'environ un mètre, elle possédait un rayon de grande envergure. Ichigo embrassa l'endroit d'un regard circulaire et découvrit une montagne empli de roches cassantes. Il s'approcha et palpa le sol. Un reiatsu émanait de cet endroit, mais pas un reiatsu familier.

« Je sens un reiastu mais impossible de vous dire à qui il appartient » conclut Ichigo en se relevant.

Rangiku s'approcha à son tour et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Tout son corps lui envoya une décharge électrique au cerveau. Pris d'un spasme, elle se laissa tomber. Hisagi accourut vers elle le regard inquiet.

« Rangiku, tout va bien ? »

_Non... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenus ? Je t'en supplie ne me force pas à le faire... Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis... Ah mais... j'avais oublié, tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses_

Elle se releva péniblement et regarda ses amis.

« Je... sais à qui appartient ce reiatsu... »

Renji leva un sourcil et Momo posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Bien sûr, tout le monde reconnaissait ce reiatsu, tout le monde oui, sauf Ichigo. Pour une raison bien simple, Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vraiment combattu, ni connu.

« Ce reiatsu, n'est autre que celui de Ichimaru Gin... »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais combattu ce gars, mais d'après ce qu'il en avait attendu, s'ils devaient s'affronter, cela ne présager rien de bon.

Kisuke caché derrière son éventail esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça , le vieux ? » demanda Renji.

Devant la remarque du vice capitaine de la 6ième division, Kisuke reprit un air sérieux.

« En effet, ce reiatsu appartient à Gin Ichimaru, il est venu il y a moins de trois heures, à la recherche d'informations. Malheureusement je ne peux encore vous dire sur quoi... Et Renji... Je ne suis pas vieux ! » termina-t-il d'une voix de gamin.

Rangiku semblait pâlir à vue d'œil. Hisagi la retenait par les épaules.

« Matsumoto... ? » demanda Momo, le visage triste.

« Non... ça va allez... je vais bien », murmura-t-elle plutôt pour elle-même, puis elle reprit, « il faut que nous le retrouvions »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, tu es toute pâle ? » s'inquiéta son ami.

« Hisagi, je t'assure je vais bien, il faut partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas perdre plus de temps, il doit déjà être loin »

« Voir même très loin... Il est peut être reparti » reprit Ichigo.

Rangiku resta interdite.

…

« Rukia... je comprendrai très bien que tu me rejettes, si tu veux que je sorte, je sortirai... »

« Non ! » dit-elle, plus fort qu'elle croyait, « Euh... je... je ne voulais pas crier, mais... » elle trifouilla ses doigts tout en cherchant ses mots, « Je n'ai aucunes raisons de vous en vouloir... J'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon... et puis... »

Regardant le visage de sa sœur, Rukia prit un air surpris. Hisana pleurait, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. L'émotion l'envahissait et Hisana avait craqué. Rukia lui tendit sa main et la jeune femme la saisit pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que Byakuya avait décidé de faire son entrée. Le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, le fit sourire. Il s'avança et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de sa femme, qui le regarda, le visage baignant de larmes de joies.

« C'est merveilleux... » murmura-t-elle

Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Rukia ne pouvait se retenir elle aussi, ses larmes coulaient à flots. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité, elle ressentait le besoin de voir sa grande sœur. Elle comptait même demander à Byakuya de l'emmener devant sa tombe pour qu'elle puisse se recueillir. L'étreinte prit fin et les deux sœurs s'échangèrent leurs plus beaux sourires.

« Grand frère... »

Il acquiesça et posa une main sur celle de Rukia. Pour la première fois, il se montrait tendre envers elle... Mais comme pour casser l'ambiance, un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser sur l'épaule du capitaine.

**''Tout les capitaines sont convoqués à la salle, il s'agit d'une urgence''**

« Ne m'attends pas, je pense en avoir pour un moment » dit-il à Hisana qui acquiesça. Puis Byakuya Kuchiki sortit de la pièce.

…

« La situation est grave messieurs » débuta Yamamoto en tenant sa canne, « Je vous ai convoqué car le shinigami remplaçant, ainsi que les vices capitaines Shuuei, Matsumoto, Hinamori et Abaraï ont repéré la trace de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin »

Tout les capitaines à l'exception de Byakuya, eurent un mouvement de surprises. Sans savoir comment, il s'en doutait. Gin était le meilleur pour les coups en traître et par derrière. Mais la chose qu'il détestait le plus chez lui, était sa façon de sourire en toute circonstance. Il avait toujours le sourire, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Quels sont les ordres ? » demanda Ukitake

« Pour le moment, nous attendons »

Confus, le capitaine de la troisième division serra les poings.

« La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations »

Sur ces derniers mots, chacun retournèrent à leurs divisions. Mais Byakuya fut le dernier et avant de retourner auprès de sa femme, il demanda le dos tourner à Yamamoto :

« Pensez-vous qu'il y est un rapport entre ma femme et Gin Ichimaru ? »

« Nous ne pouvons encore dire quoi que se soit capitaine Kuchiki, mais pour le moment, surveillez là, elle reste un témoin potentiel... »

…

De retour au manoir, Byakuya ne trouva pas Hisana comme il espérait dans le jardin. Il continua ses recherches et la trouva finalement assise près de la rivière qui coulait près de la maison. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, à contempler le ciel bleu. Lorsque Byakuya s'installa à côté d'elle, elle sursauta légèrement puis vint poser sa tête contre son épaule.

«... Je te remercie Byakuya, sans toi je n'aurais pu retrouver Rukia... »

Il ne disait rien, mais elle savait qu'il acceptait. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas doué pour les remerciements, ni attentions, Byakuya avait à plusieurs reprises prouvé à Hisana qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Premièrement, en faisant tout son possible et acceptant ses responsabilités pour faire entrer la jeune femme dans la famille. Cela lui avait valu beaucoup de sacrifices mais il était prêt à tout. Deuxièmement, il était toujours là pour l'épauler lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, comme sa maladie... Il était resté avec elle jusqu'au bout. Ce moment, il ne l'oublierait jamais, elle était tellement triste et désemparé, il aurait fait tout ce qui pouvait pour la sortir de là, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est avoir de la patience et un mental solide.

Repensant à tout ses souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux, Hisana s'était endormie contre lui. Il la transporta à l'intérieur et la coucha sur le futon, un sourire aux lèvres, car oui. Byakuya Kuchiki était en ce moment heureux.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Alors, une petite review svp ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :D

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tenait aussi à remercier _hisana03_ et _byaku_ pour les reviews ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapter 5...**_

La semaine suivante c'était révélée être une semaine de dur labeur pour les shinigamis du Seireitei. Quant à la matinée suivante, elle s'annonçait plutôt chaotique pour nos cinq shinigamis à Karakura. Aucune trace de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division et en plus de cela, la météo leu jouait des tours et prévoyait une tempête vers les coups de 12h... Après une bonne trentaine de kilomètre parcouru en shunpo, nos amis tenaient à peine debout, surtout notre cher Ichigo. Arrivé devant un parc, le rouquin s'était jeté sur le premier banc qu'il avait trouvé, Hinamori et Renji restant debout. Quant à Hisagi et Rangiku, ils s'étaient posé sur les petites balançoires.

« Bon... Tout cela ne mène à rien... en plus il commence à faire froid » grommela Ichigo en se frottant les bras.

« Que veux-tu que nous y fassions, les ordres sont les ordres Kurosaki » répéta Hisagi pour la énième fois de la matinée.

« Ouais, mais on n'peut rien faire, tant qu'cet abruti d'Ichimaru ne se montre pas, on restera bloqué et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de rester sous une tempête... »

Restant à l'écart de la conversation, Rangiku s'était plongée dans ses pensées. La seule pensée de Gin provoquait en elle, une douleur atroce à la poitrine. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, il l'avait toujours abandonné, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait. Et à chaque fois il le faisait. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était définitivement retrouvée seule... Elle lui en avait tellement voulu à l'époque. Maintenant, cela ne représenter qu'un souvenir douloureux.

_Un petit garçon s'approcher d'un feu de bois. Une petite fille se reposait sur le côté._

_« Gin... J'ai froid... » soupira la petite fille._

_« Ran-chan... Moi aussi, mais le vent va bientôt s'arrêter... »_

_« Tu me le promets ? »_

_« Oui... »_

_« Alors... Vient près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille »_

_Se tournant pour regarder la petite fille dans les yeux, le petit garçon avait d'abord arboré un regard étonné puis avait finalement cédé et s'était retrouvé emmitouflé dans la couverture à côté de son amie._

_« On est mieux là, hein ? » _

_« Oui Ran-chan... »_

_Puis la petite fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule du petit garçon et s'endormit paisiblement..._

« Rangiku, tout va bien? Rangiku ? » demanda Hisagi.

La jeune femme se retourna soudainement, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, je repensais seulement au passé... »

« Nous le retrouverons et vous vous expliquerez, je t'en fais la promesse »

Elle sourit puis chassa toutes mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

« Bon on continu ? »

* * *

Au Gotei 13, les choses n'avançaient guère plus. Tout les capitaines avaient été mobilisés afin d'enquêter sur l'incendie au Rukongai. Tous les shinigamis shunpotaient à travers les rues espérant trouvé un indice et cesser toutes ses courses. Deux shinigamis en particulier, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ces deux là faisaient la paire. Désormais on ne les voyaient plus l'un sans l'autre. Certains, c'étaient même posés la question s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble...

« Dis tu crois que cela pourrait être l'un de nous ? » posa Yumichika en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'sais pas, peut être bien, mais alors si c'est le cas, on est dans la merde »

« Nous devrions peut être proposé cette hypothèse au capitaine ? »

« Ouais t'as raison... Allez on y vas, de toute façon j'commence à en avoir ras le bol de courir de partout »

* * *

« Rukia ? »

« Je suis là ! » s'écria la petite shinigami en sortant la tête d'une petite cabane.

« Ah ! Je te cherche partout depuis une demi heure ! »

« Désolé, que veux-tu Hisana ? » sourit-elle

« J-je... Oh... rien d'important tout compte fait ! As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Soupçonnant sa sœur d'avoir prétexté un mensonge pour venir au Rukongai, Rukia la regarda longuement. Puis elle soupira

« Avoues-le... Tu l'as fais exprès ? »

Démasqué, Hisana tira la langue.

« Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé à longueur de journée... en plus Byakuya est tout le temps convoqué... »

« Et ? »

« Et je veux vous aider... »

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut que tu demandes, tu devrais plutôt allez voir Nii-sama »

« Pff ! Alors là ! Même pas la peine, je connais déjà sa réponse... »

Hisana fit la moue. Rukia céda.

« Bon ok... Mais si jamais je me prend une réflexion, tu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de lui ! »

Contente, Hisana attrapa sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Depuis que Rukia s'était réveillée, les deux sœurs avaient créés de vrais liens et désormais, partageaient tout. Mais la santé de Hisana perturbait parfois ses proches, notamment Byakuya qui veillait à ce qu'elle reste au manoir, au repos. Mais c'était peine perdue pour cette fois !

Rukia continua cependant ces recherches du temps que sa sœur s'occupe de surveiller les ruelles. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, tout était calme. Mais bizarrement, un peu trop calme. En sortant rejoindre sa sœur, Rukia trouvait le Rukongai vide. C'était comme si... la population avait déserté depuis l'incident.

« Tu ne trouves pas le Rukongai un peu vide ? » demanda Rukia à Hisana.

Mais aucunes réponses.

« Hisana ? »

Elle s'avança vers sa sœur et d'un geste brusque, Hisana l'arrêta.

« Hisana, tout va bien ? »

« Ne t'approche pas ! Je vais bien... »

Soucieuse, Rukia s'approcha tout de même. Le visage de sa sœur était plus pâle qu'à la normale. Elle avait les traits tirés, comme si elle souffrait.

« Hisana, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Rien... Laisse moi ! »

« Non ! »

Rukia s'était saisie de son poignée, mais la jeune femme l'avait repoussé violemment.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Hisana ! »

Cognant sa tête contre le sol, Rukia était sonnée. Elle déclencha alors son reiatsu. Désormais, tout le Gotei devait savoir que Rukia Kuchiki était entrain de se battre et ils ne mettraient pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver...

C'était exact. Le capitaine de la 13ème ainsi que Byakuya Kuchiki apparurent devant les deux jeunes femmes. D'abord surpris, Juushiro hésita un moment avant de demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Byakuya s'était déjà avancé vers sa femme. Il l'attrapa afin de la tourner vers lui. Le visage de Hisana était pâle et ses yeux emplis de peurs. Elle murmura faiblement le prénom de son mari et perdit connaissance dans ses bras.

« Grand frère... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle... elle a eu comme une absence... » se justifia Rukia.

Mais Byakuya resta silencieux et tourna les talons. Juushiro posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je vous le promet capitaine... Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal... »

« Je te crois Rukia, tu ne lui as rien fais mais je pense que tu devrais laisser Byakuya un petit peu seul avec elle... »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle acquiesça.

…

Hisana reposait sur un futon, couverte d'une épaisse couverture. Byakuya restait à ses côtés. Il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sûr, il savait que Rukia n'avait rien fait, si son reiatsu avait été déclenché ce n'était que pour une raison. Mettre le Gotei 13 au courant. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était de savoir que sa femme avait eu une absence. Refoulant ses pires craintes, il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il médita quelques minutes encore. Hisana se réveilla quelques temps après.

« Byakuya... » murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur elle.

« Comment... va Rukia ? »

« Rukia va bien, elle est en ce moment à la 13ième division »

« Je regrette tellement ce qui vient de se passer... »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » posa-t-il alors, de son éternel stoïcisme.

Hisana regarda le plafond. Elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il venait de se passé, elle savait juste qu'elle regrettait.

« Je ne me souviens plus... Oh je suis tellement désolé.. »

Compatissant, Byakuya posa sa mains sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle posa la seconde sur son visage et leva son visage vers le sien. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Elle en avait de la chance d'avoir Byakuya Kuchiki pour époux. Non sans être l'homme le plus respecter de tout la Soul Society, il était aussi le plus beau à ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus, gris ? Elle ne le savait même pas... Et son éternel regard qui la faisait fondre lorsqu'il la regardait... N'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, Byakuya rompit le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et la força à échouer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était au début, qu'un baiser innocent, mais bien vite le désir s'était emparé de leurs corps, les contrôlant à volonté.Alors, Byakuya céda et rejoignit sa femme sur le futon...

Lorsque il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit un poids sur lui.C'était, bien évidemment Hisana qui dormait encore allongée de tout son soul. Byakuya caressa alors le dos dénudé de la jeune femme et déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour. Mais pour Byakuya, aucunes autres femmes n'auraient pu la remplacer. Elle était, est et restera toujours la seule femme digne de lui. Voyant le soleil haut dans le ciel, Byakuya se doutait que la matinée était déjà bien avancé. Il devait partir rejoindre sa division, mais savoir Hisana couchait sur lui, nue, l'en empêcher... Mais il avait des responsabilités, alors résigné, il allongea doucement sa femme à côté et partit se changer.

Lorsqu'il revint, Hisana était réveillée.

« Tu dois déjà repartir... ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement endormie.

« Je me dois d'être toujours à l'heure à ma division Hisana... »

« Je le sais mais... J'ai l'impression de ne jamais te voir... »

Byakuya s'avança et embrassa sa femme. Elle avait raison, ils ne se voyaient jamais... Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et lui non plus, il avait des responsabilités.

Il caressa son nez avec le sien puis repartit à sa division.

…

« Bon Alors que j'vous explique le programme de cette après midi ! » s'empressa Renji, l'air confiant, debout face aux autres.

« Non non non, tu n'expliques rien du tout, on rentre se mettre à l'abri » renchérit Ichigo

Renji soupira puis retourna s'asseoir. Le vent continuait de souffler de plus en plus en fort et un mauvais présage guettait la ville. La petite troupe se leva et repartit bredouille chez Ichigo.

Arrivé à destination, Isshin se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Non il ne rêvait pas. Son fils ne ramenait pas une, mais deux filles à la maison ! Heureux comme tout, il se prépara à lui sauter dessus mais Ichigo le rembarra, comme à son habitude. Réunis dans sa chambre, Rangiku s'affala sur son lit, ne demandant aucunement l'autorisation.

« Vas-y fais comme chez toi Rangiku... »

« Hum... »

« Eh ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin ? » demanda Renji, un peu inquiet pour son amie.

« Ce n'est rien Renji, ça va passer... »

Y croyant que légèrement, Renji reporta son attention sur les autres.

« Bon que faisons nous maintenant ? »

« Nous attendons... » répondit Hisagi, l'air las.

« Mais nous ne faisons que ça ! A ce rythme cet abruti d'Ichimaru va nous filer entre les mains ! » s'emporta Ichigo.

« Kurosaki ! » s'indigna Shuuei, en voyant Rangiku sortir de la chambre.

Incrédule, Ichigo la regarda s'en aller avant de demander :

« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? »

« Crétin ! T'es pas au courant ?! » répondit Renji en croisant les bras.

« Bah au courant de quoi ? »

Hisagi secoua la tête et sortit rejoindre la jeune femme. Il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo, Renji et Momo. Cette dernière prit la parole.

« C'est une longue histoire Kurosaki-kun, veux-tu l'entendre ? »

« Essaie d'être bref... »

« Eh bien... Avant que tu ne viennes à la Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru était un capitaine très... »

« Peu social » reprit Renji.

« C'est exact, merci Abaraï. Il effrayer tout le monde... Sauf Matsumoto... »

« Bah pourquoi, elle était folle de lui ?! » coupa-t-il.

« Toi et la délicatesse, ça fait trois... » hasarda Renji.

« Non pas folle amoureuse de lui, ils étaient amis depuis leurs plus jeune âge. Gin avait trouvé Rangiku évanouit dans le Rukongai. Sans son aide, elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie. Au fil des années, une complicité unique c'est créée entre eux. Mais depuis que le capitaine Ichimaru ait pris ses fonctions de capitaine au sein de la troisième division, tout a changé entre eux. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble, tellement que Rangiku ne s'est jamais rendu compte de son changement soudain. »

« Changement soudain ? »

« Oui, tout le monde savait qu'Ichimaru ne supportait guère Aizen Sosuke, mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Mais maintenant nous le savons... »

« C'était un piège et tout le monde y a marché. En réalité Ichimaru n'a jamais éprouvé une quelconque haine à l'égard d'Aizen. Il jouait simplement un jeu » termina le rouge.

« Son jeu était très bon pour que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit... » réfléchit Ichigo.

« Bien sûr et désormais Rangiku est désemparé, ce qui est logique »

« Non je ne suis pas désemparé » reprit cette dernière en entrant dans la pièce, « Kurosaki, continuons les recherches »

…

Une grande sculpture en bois statuée devant une grande colline. C'était une croix gigantesque où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux anneaux de chaque côté des branches. Hisana s'avança encore un peu et toucha du bout des doigts la sculpture. Quelque chose se produisit. Comme une sorte de flash back. Des images défilées dans sa tête. Sa sœur, attachée à cette croix, le regard désemparé. Byakuya, les yeux clôt, distant. Les capitaines réunis autour de la croix. Un Phoenix. Ichigo. Puis le trou noir...

* * *

« Hisana ? Hisana, vous m'entendez ?! »

La jeune femme ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. La lumière du jour l'aveugla et elle recommença la démarche. Une fois les yeux habitués à la lumière, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore sur cette colline, le corps tremblant. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à... à qui déjà ? Merde, il était ''jeune'', de longs cheveux blanc, plutôt mignon, un regard sincère... Ah...c'était...

« Capitaine Ukitake ! » s'écria une voix

Ah oui... Juushiro Ukitake ! Capitaine de la treizième division et toujours au service des demoiselles en détresse...

« Je suis là Sentaro, va chercher de l'aide... » débuta-t-il

« Non tout va bien... capitaine Ukitake... » murmura la pauvre Hisana

« Vous en êtes-sûr ? »

« Ou-oui »

Elle se releva difficilement puis observa la croix devant elle. Pourquoi toutes ces visions étaient apparues dans son esprit ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Est ce que c'était vraiment réel ou bien son imagination lui jouait encore des tours ?

« Que s'est-il passé, Hisana ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucunes paroles sortirent, elle retenta.

« J-je ne sais pas trop... J'ai vue... Rukia accrochée à cette croix puis... Byakuya, le jeune shinigami remplaçant... »

Une sorte de vision ? Non impossible, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une description sur la condamnation de Rukia... Mais pourquoi Hisana aurait-elle eu ses visions ? Aurait-elle un quelconque lien avec tout ceci ?

Juushiro entra dans une longue réflexion. Tout ceci portait à croire que, Hisana possédait un lien particulier avec sa sœur Rukia, pour que tout ces souvenirs lui viennent en mémoire. Pourtant, Hisana était morte depuis déjà un moment lorsque le jugement avait été lancé et puis... elle n'avait jamais connu Rukia... Rien ne tournait rond dans ces recherches, il devrait approfondir tout cela, peut être même que le capitaine Mayuri pourrait lui venir en aide.

« Il va falloir examiner tout ceci Hisana... Si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, alors vous possédez un lien particulièrement fort avec votre petite sœur »

« Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine Ukitake, qu'elles étaient ces images qui me sont apparues ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, vous devriez demander au capitaine Kuchiki, lui pourra vous aider »

Sentaro, qui était resté à côté lorsque la jeune femme avait refusé de l'aide, examina la situation. Il n'avait pas assisté au jugement de la pauvre Rukia, trouvant cela trop horrible mais il en avait entendu parlé. Tout était comme les images que Hisana venait de décrire.

« Capitaine, je retourne à la division débuter des recherches ! »

« Non attend pas tout de suite, d'abord tu vas raccompagner Hisana au manoir, je dois parler à Byakuya »

« Bien ! »

* * *

Se dirigeant à vive allure vers les quartiers de la sixième Juushiro se retrouva nez à nez avec Byakuya.

« Byakuya tu es là, je te cherchais »

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Aurais-tu deux minutes ? »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans une petite salle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Byakuya avait demandé à ce que personne ne viennent les déranger.

« Que voulais-tu me dire? » débuta Byakuya

« J'ai retrouvé Hisana évanouit près de Sokyoku, ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien » devança le capitaine de la treizième « le problème c'est qu'elle m'a expliqué... »

« Que t-a-t-elle expliqué ? » insista le beau brun

« Des images ont défilés dans son esprit, Byakuya je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot... Il s'agissait de la condamnation de Rukia »

Stupéfait, Byakuya resta interdit. Quel rapport pouvait-il avoir entre la condamnation de Rukia et son épouse ? De plus, cela s'était produit beaucoup plus longtemps après sa... mort. Essayant de comprendre quoi que se soit, Byakuya devina que le capitaine avait déjà une idée.

« A quoi penses-tu? »

« Tu risques de refuser, mais je pense que nous devons mettre le Gotei 13 au courant... »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée... Cependant nous n'avons peut être pas le choix, je ne peux me permettre de mettre Hisana en danger »

« Je comprend... Si j'arrive à avoir une quelconque information, je te le fais savoir immédiatement »

Acquiesçant, Byakuya et Juushiro arrêtèrent ici leur conversation. Il fallait en découvrir un peu plus et le plus vite possible. Aizen devait forcément avoir un rapport avec cela...

De leur côté, Ichigo et les autres tournaient toujours en rond. Ils étaient à présent retournés chez Urahara, l'air complètement dépité.

« Ne découragez pas ! On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose ! » rassura Kisuke

« Ça sert à rien ! Ichimaru est et restera introuvable ! »marmonna Renji tout bas.

« Peut être pas... » avoua Yoruichi en entrant dans la salle.

« Yoruichi ! Que veux-tu dire ? » s'exclama Ichigo.

Kisuke et la jeune femme se lancèrent un regard énigmatique et la jeune femme leur fit signe de venir. Ils se dirigeaient vers un souterrain, caché derrière la remise du magasin (encore un secret de ce cher Kisuke...). Arrivés au bout, une marque ronde s'étendait sur le mur. Un symbole était représenté à l'intérieur. Une fleur de cerisier entourée d'une flamme. Ichigo s'approcha suivit de Rangiku.

« Quelqu'un connaît ce symbole ? » tenta-t-il. Mais bien sûr c'était une cause perdue.

« Nous l'avons trouvé il y' a un peu moins de trois heures, Ichimaru n'est pas loin » commença Yoruichi, « vous devriez peut être partir à la recherche d'indice... »

« Non attendez... » poursuivit Rangiku

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Hisagi

« Oui... »

Elle éclaira un peu plus loin et une trace de sang jonchait le mur. Poussant tous un cri de surprise la jeune femme s'avança.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Ichigo, horrifié.

« C'est le sang de Gin... »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? ^^'

Je vous invite à dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review ? :D

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour à vous ! Je tenais à remercier _Hisana03 _pour son joli et touchant commentaire ainsi que _Zaraelle_ ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6...**_

Accompagnée d'Uryu et de Sado, Inoue se dirigeait vers le lycée. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que la petite troupe n'était retournée en cours. Les absences commençaient même à s'empiler dans les boîtes aux lettres et comme prévu, rien n'avait changé depuis leur absence. Tout était resté comme tel, c'est à dire des broutilles par-ci par-là. Orihime s'installa sur sa chaise et lança un regard vers celle d'Ichigo. Vide. Un brin de nostalgie s'installa dans son esprit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pu discuter avec lui... Mais bien vite, quelque chose attira son attention. Un chat gris, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Psst ! »

Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire ''Psst !'' ?

« Eh toi ! Tu peux me voir, n'est ce pas ?! »

« E-euh... oui »

« Rejoins moi dehors ! Vite, c'est urgent ! »

Puis il disparut. Inoue regarda autour d'elle et vit Uryu lui hausser les épaules. Elle prétexta une envie pressante pour sortir. Cependant Ishida lui demanda de faire attention à elle, elle lui sourit comme à son habitude.

Une fois dehors elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien à signaler, pas de présence de chat étrange. Enfin..

« Ah tu es là ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Aaaaah oui... Tout le monde me pose cette question... Je me présente, je suis Akihiko Satô, je suis un shinigami »

« Un shinigami ?! Tu n'as pas l'air de... »

« Oui je sais, je n'ai pas l'apparence d'un shinigami, mais j'ai aussi un pouvoir particulier »

« Un pouvoir particulier ? Lequel ? »

« Celui de pouvoir prendre n'importe quelle forme autant un objet qu'un animal ou bien même d'une personne ! »

Abasourdie Inoue ouvrit la bouche. Posséder un tel pouvoir était très rare pour un shinigami, la seule ayant ce droit était Yoruichi et encore, elle pouvait seulement prendre la forme d'un chat noir. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits Orihime observa le petit individu.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi venir me voir ? »

« Tu es bien Inoue Orihime ? »

« Oui c'est bien moi »

« J'aurai besoin de tes super pouvoirs de guérisseuse »

« Pou-pourquoi ? »

« Suis moi, tu comprendras »

Akihiko tourna les talons et sortit de l'établissement. Hésitante, Inoue jeta un œil à la fenêtre du troisième étage. Uryu l'observait. Puis elle lui lança un regard confiant et suivit Akihiko. Ils marchaient en direction de vieil entrepôt abandonné. Inoue frissonna d'horreur en passant par une petite rue noir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passé par là, pour elle les rues noires étaient signe de danger imminent.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« On y est presque... »

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Ils tournèrent à gauche est un vieux garage remplit le décor vide puis Orihime entra à l'intérieur.

…

Pendant ce temps, Rangiku et les autres continuaient de longer le mur. Les traces de sang apparaissaient de temps en temps mais rien ne signaler la présence de Gin. Rangiku commençait à se décourager mais heureusement pour elle, Hisagi était là, à la réconforter lorsqu'elle en avait besoin...

Les deux amis s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'incident de Gin Ichimaru à la Soul Society. Pour tout dire, Hisagi avait même développé des sentiments à l'égard de Rangiku. Mais il ne disait rien, il le gardait pour lui, préférant ne pas espérait quoi que se soit avec elle, car tout le monde le savait... Rangiku ne pensait qu'à _lui_...

« Croyez-vous que nous allons trouver quelque chose ici ? » demanda Renji en baillant.

« Oui je pense que nous sommes sur le bon chemin ! » encouragea Hinamori.

« Mouais... Enfin cela fait plus de trois heures que nous cherchons un indice et toujours rien... Je commence à croire qu'il est... »

_Mort..._

Ichigo s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Il avait senti un faible reiatsu mais rien ne disait qu'il s'agissait de Gin. Refoulant une ou deux pensées morbides, il poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien était.

Seulement un bruit attira leur attention. Hinamori dégaina son zanpakuto et un hollow se jeta directement sur elle. Projetée contre un mur, elle se ressaisit en plantant son zanpakuto dans le sol. Prêtant attention à son adversaire, elle ne vit pas un autre démon arrivait sur elle, Rangiku put faire barrage l'espace de quelques secondes mais elle fut projetée contre le mur ensuite.

« Matsumoto-chan ! » s'écria Momo en continuant de se défendre.

« _Rugis Haineko_ ! »

L'attaque de son zanpakuto provoqua un écroulement de la grotte. Les deux Hollows furent rapidement exterminés et les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent l'allée rapidement. Ichigo et Renji protégèrent leurs arrières du temps qu'ils se faufilaient vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Rangiku pria fortement pour que Gin ne soit effectivement pas à l'intérieur.

A nouveau un bruit attira leur attention, ils se retournèrent sauf la jeune femme. Un cri de surprise retentit et alors Rangiku comprit...

…

Le soleil fulgurait dans le ciel de la Soul Society. Tout les shinigamis œuvraient, certains remplissaient les archives du Sereitei, à commencer par Rukia. Elle était retournée à sa division après une bonne semaine de repos. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés y comprit son sale caractère. Signant encore quelques archives, la jeune femme n'entendit pas son capitaine entrer dans la pièce. Elle sursauta en relevant la tête pour l'apercevoir.

« Vous m'avez fais peur capitaine... »

« Excuse moi » répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle, « Rukia tu aurais deux minutes ? »

Rukia posa sa plume.

« Oui bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'aimerai te parler de ta sœur... »

« Hisana ?! Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Cherchant les mots adéquat, Juushiro attrapa son menton. Il ne devait surtout pas lui dire pour les visions qu'elle avait précédemment eu. Rukia venait tout juste de la retrouver, elle ne comprendrait pas. Il fallait trouver les bons mots, mais lesquels ? Il se lança :

« Tu souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Faisant le rapport avec l'absence qu'elle avait eu il y a de cela trois jours, Rukia répondit

« Oui oui, je lui disais que je trouvais le Rukongai un peu trop déserté à mon goût et... lorsque je lui ai posé la question, elle avait ce visage froid et les traits tirés » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord et tu es sûr de n'avoir rien remarqué avant cela ? »

« Non mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Oh pour rien, j'essaie simplement de trouver ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais bon je suppose que ta sœur était fatiguée et qu'elle a tout simplement craqué » mentit-il de façon tout à fait naturel.

« Oui vous avez sûrement raison... »

« Bien je retourne au QG*, si tu as besoin n'hésites surtout pas ! »

« Merci capitaine ! »

A nouveau seule, Rukia retourna à ses occupations. Mais bien vite lassée, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se leva et se rapprocha. Elle perçut Kotetsu et Sentaro se chamailler comme à leur habitude et en regardant un peu plus loin, elle aperçut... Une femme vêtue d'un voile noir recouvrant la totalité de son visage et de son corps. Rukia cligna des yeux puis la silhouette disparut. Elle pensa alors à son imagination qui lui faisait par moment défaut.

Soudain un spasme violent secoua la jeune femme. Perdant pied, Rukia heurta le sol. Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur était plus forte, s'emparant de tout son abdomen et se diffusant comme du poison. Elle trouva finalement le pied de la table dont elle pu se raccrocher. Au même moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Essoufflée Rukia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Alors la porte s'ouvrit.

« Rukia ? »

C'était Byakuya. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme à terre, il se précipita à son chevet et l'aida à se relever.

« Rukia, que s'est-il passé ? »

Le corps tremblant, elle répondit...

« Ichigo... »

Ichigo retenait sa respiration tout en se retournant. Il avait senti un reiatsu puissant, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la grotte mais ne s'attendait pas à le trouver immédiatement. Hisagi et Renji avait tout de suite dégainé leurs zanpakuto devinant directement à qui ils avaient à faire. Hinamori porta les mains à son cœur, craignant qu'il ne lâche subitement. Rangiku se retrouva alors seule, le dos tourné. Elle ne pouvait, non, ne voulait pas se retourner. Un sifflement incessant s'attardait dans ses oreilles, lui faisant perdre son calme. Alors elle se retourna. Dans un faible murmure, elle prononça son prénom.

« Gin »

En effet, Gin Ichimaru se tenait face à elle, son unique sourire aux lèvres. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit, tout le monde s'était focalisé sur lui, prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux pas. Mais soupçonnant le fait qu'il soit blessé, Ichigo se contenta seulement de le regarder.

« Eh bien Ran... »

« Ne prononce plus jamais mon prénom » le coupa-t-elle froidement et légèrement tremblante.

Alors le sourire de Gin s'était évaporé pour laisser place à une autre facette. Il n'arborait aucun sourire, mais il possédait tout de même ses lames de rasoir en guise de ses deux yeux. Rangiku avait réussi à tenir le coup, elle ne s'était pas effondrée comme l'aurait pensé Ichigo. Elle avait su tenir bon, mais pour combien de temps ? Le voir dans cette tenue la faisait frissonner d'horreur et de dégoût. Ce sentiment était si fort... Comment avait-il put les trahir de la sorte ? Lui qui, malgré tout ses défauts,avait veillé sur elle au quotidien depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient amis, mais en réalité, elle s'était bien trompée. Elle n'était qu'un pion, qu'un vice que l'on utilise en cas de dernier secours mais elle y avait cru. Elle avait espéré être différente à ses yeux, être tout simplement son amie...

« Pourquoi avoir laissé des traces de sang sur les murs de la grotte ? » demanda Hisagi, prêt à attaquer.

« Hmph, vous êtes allés bien loin... » soupira-t-il

Hisagi plissa les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ? Comment ça ils étaient allés trop loin ?

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais que vous étiez simplement parti à la recherche du Hogyoku, voilà que je vous trouve ici, à ma recherche... »

« Arrête tes sarcasmes Gin, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! » grommela Renji, las.

Reprenant son sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de Rangiku. Se sentant faiblir, la jeune femme se retrouva bloqué. Comme si ses pieds lui refusaient de reculer, elle tenta de fuir son regard mais s'était peine perdue...

« Va-t-en... » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je pensais que tu serais contente de me revoir... Rangiku... »

Il avait roulé son prénom sur sa langue, le rendant beaucoup plus accrochant. La jeune femme se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle regarda ses côtes. Une légère trace de sang souillait son habit blanc. Troublée, elle voulut voir s'il était réellement blessé. Erreur. Gin attrapa sauvagement sa main, laissant apparaître un regard froid. Il lui fit non de la tête et d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

C'était pour eux, le signal de départ. Hisagi s'était jeté sur lui, son zanpakuto brandit. Seulement Gin était beaucoup plus rapide et puissant. Il ne lui suffit qu'un coup de main pour balayer Hisagi contre un arbre.

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! » cracha Ichigo en dégainant son sabre.

Gin se retourna.

« Alors c'est toi le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki... » siffla-t-il, « intéressant... »

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Ichigo débuta. Il lui envoya deux ou trois attaques futiles que Gin évitait sans problèmes. Il balaya d'un seul coup Renji et Hinamori qui rejoignirent le pauvre Hisagi. Il en restait plus que Rangiku, évanouit sur le terrain mais Ichigo profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur la jeune femme et de la mettre à l'abri.

« Bien, Gin. Passons aux choses sérieuses »

Puis dans un murmure, Ichigo déclencha son Bankai.

…

Le signale de détresse alarma tout le Sereitei. Tout les capitaines furent convoqués dans les plus brefs délais. Chacun gagnèrent leurs places respectives pendant qu'un sentiment d'angoisse se propageait dans tout le Gotei 13. Tout le monde pouvait le sentir, Gin Ichimaru était dans les parages et Ichigo Kurosaki devait l'affronter au moment même où la convocation avait été envoyé.

Juushiro était cependant rester auprès de Rukia qui s'était retrouvée à la quatrième division après avoir perdue connaissance dans les bras de son frère. La jeune femme était dans une situation plutôt instable. La jeune shinigami était atteinte d'une grosse fièvre, la faisant parfois, entrer dans des délires déroutant. Son capitaine, prétextant que sa maladie le forçait à rester chez lui s'était retrouvé auprès d'elle à tenter de comprendre quoi que se soit. Mais l'état inquiétant de sa vice capitaine le plongea dans une grande réflexion. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque lien avec les absences d' Hisana. Il devait interroger la jeune femme, mais elle ne semblait pas au courant des péripéties qu'avais subi sa jeune sœur.

_Byakuya va devoir s'expliquer... _

« Capitaine Ukitake ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, le capitaine de la treizième se retrouva face à Hisana Kuchiki. On pouvait clairement lire dans son regard que le capitaine était troublé par la présence de la jeune femme. Comme un petit garçon étant sur le point de faire une bêtise, il se ravisa e se leva pour céder sa place.

« Non vous pou- »

« Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois retourner à ma division, Hisana »

« D'accord... Ne devriez-vous pas être à cette réunion ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« Je ne me sentais pas très en forme, je me suis simplement arrêté pour prendre des nouvelles de Rukia, je vous laisse »

Arborant un joli sourire, Hisana le laissa partir. Elle reporta son regard sur sa sœur. Elle était au manoir lorsqu'elle vit Byakuya entrer en vitesse dans la pièce. Il semblait inquiet et Hisana s'était pressée de lui demander pourquoi. ''_Rukia est à la quatrième division_'' avait-il répondu sans plus de détails. Alors sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle était partie la rejoindre.

A présent qu'elle était à ses côtés, Hisana attrapa doucement sa main. Une vision lui apparut à nouveau.

Rukia les larmes aux yeux, accrochée à cette croix... Byakuya présent mais très distant... Et... Ichigo un sabre à la main.

Hisana relâcha brusquement la main de sa sœur. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva et se marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Un bourdonnement incessant se répétait dans sa tête, lui provoquant un horrible mal de tête. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient son visage pâle. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, elle tomba sur le capitaine Unohana.

«Oh ! Vous devez être Hisana Kuchiki »

« Euh j-je... »

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Elle devait sortir, sortir en vitesse. Le visage pâle, Hisana acquiesça poliment et tenta de reprendre une position adéquate. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se stabilisa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien, je devais simplement rentrer au manoir... »

« Très bien... » accorda Unohana, légèrement intriguée par le comportement de la jeune femme.

Arrivée dehors, Hisana huma pleinement l'air. Elle reprit quelques couleurs et continua son chemin, comme si de rien était, sous l'œil observateur d'un mystérieux individu.

« Affirmatif capitaine, il s'agit bien de cette âme... »

« Bien attendez mon signale »

Arrivée au manoir Kuchiki, Hisana s'écroula mollement sur le sol. Tout ses membres tremblés, lui arrachant parfois quelques plaintes. A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, un soldat était passé dans les environs et c'était précipité sur elle, lorsqu'il la vu s'écrouler.

A son réveil, Hisana se trouvait sur son futon, couverte d'une épaisse couverture ainsi qu'une serviette humide sur son front. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Byakuya se tenait juste à côté d'elle, le visage inquiet.

« Bya-Byakuya... » réussit-elle à murmurer.

« Hisana, que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était terrible... Un bourdonnement... ma tête... elle va exploser... » articula-t-elle très doucement.

Byakuya s'approcha davantage et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Tu as de la fièvre, le capitaine Unohana pense que la chaleur soit le résultat de ton malaise »

« J-je te demande pardon... »

Byakuya arqua un sourcil.

« J'aurai du... te prévenir... que je ne me sentais pas très bien... »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Hisana, tu as bien fait de retourner au manoir » rassura-t-il.

« Byakuya... »

Sa voix se fit beaucoup moins forte, tellement que Byakuya du se pencher un petit peu pour comprendre ce que Hisana tenter de dire...

« J'ai... j'ai des images bizarres en ce moment... comme-ci... pendant mon absence, quelque chose... c'était passé... »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Elle parlait probablement de l'exécution de Rukia ! Confus, il ferma ses yeux. Il devait lui dire la vérité, il n'avait pas le droit de lui caché l'horrible erreur qu'il avait commise ce jour-là...

Mais quand ? Hisana ne semblait pas en état pour entendre ce genre de chose...

La main de sa femme le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus et la baisa.

« Hisana... Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, nous parlerons... »

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » s'enquit-elle, soudain inquiète.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, mais nous en parlerons plus tard, tu dois d'abord te reposer »

Il embrassa délicatement la joue de sa femme et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, mais d'une main tremblante Hisana agrippa son haori.

« Je t'en prie... Byakuya... »

« Patiente jusqu'à demain... » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, puis il partit.

« _Getsuga Tensho_ ! »

Une explosion retentit dans la forêt. Ichigo enchaîna ses attaques pendant que Gin esquivait avec un malin plaisir ses coups. Il para tout de même un coup à l'aide de sa main et envoya Ichigo valser plus loin. Déjà essoufflé, Ichigo se releva se retenant à son zanpakuto.

_Il a arrêté à l'aide sa main ? Comment est-ce possible ?! _

« Déjà fatigué, shinigami remplaçant? »

« Va au diable ! » cracha-t-il, en reprenant de plus bel ses attaques. Mais Gin était bien plus fort que lui, à bout de nerf, il envoya Ichigo valser contre un arbre, qu'il détruisit.

« Tu n'as aucune chance abandonne... » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Pris par surprise, Ichigo se retourna subitement.

« Crois-tu sincèrement, que je me serais battu contre toi si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre toi, Gin Ichimaru ? »

Étonné par l'emploi de son prénom, Gin haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux toujours en lames de rasoir, il esquissa un léger sourire et dégaina son zanpakuto. Il se plaça face à Ichigo et s'apprêta lancer une attaque lorsque...

« _Rugis, Haineko ! _»

Esquivant de peu l'attaque de la lieutenant de la dixième division, Gin se plaça finalement face à elle. Haineko dégainé, le regard dur, les sourcil froncés, Rangiku se mit en position de combat.

« Engagez votre combat avec moi Capitaine Ichimaru. »

A SUIVRE...

Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre ! Il promet d'être riche en émotions !

Je promet de poster le prochain chapitre prochainement, si vous me laissez une petite trace, un petit avis ! :P

A bientôt ! (peut être...)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour mon gros, gros retard, mais j'ai eu une très grosse occupation qui m'a prit plus d'un mois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous pouvez laissez votre avis ! Je ne mords pas, seulement, je pourrais m'améliorer si quelque chose déplait !

Merci à toi _hisana03_, tes commentaires me touche énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre7...**_

Son sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Gin Ichimaru admira la scène sous ses yeux avec amusement. C'était la deuxième fois que Rangiku le défiait au combat, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Un simple lieutenant tel qu'elle, ne peut vaincre un homme dont le reiatsu est égal à trois espadas, comme lui...

Mais si Rangiku faisait cela, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison et cette raison, tout le monde pensait la connaître. Quitte à mourir autant que se soit par l'homme en qui nous avions le plus confiance autre fois... Rangiku avait perdue son esprit combatif et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être tuée par Gin Ichimaru. Oui, elle le savait, c'était lâche de vouloir une telle chose. Elle était un soldat, elle connaissait très bien les risques du contrat comme ne jamais renoncer à la vie, toujours se battre quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse se passer... Mais avant _cela_, elle était prête à tout, à devenir plus forte afin de pouvoir s'en sortir dans la vie, toute seule. Son enfance s'était résumé à vivre seule, sans parents, ni frères et sœurs...

Revenant à la réalité, Rangiku contracta sa mâchoire afin de résister à la douleur qui lui tiraillait le cœur au fur et à mesure que le sourire de Gin s'élargissait.

« Oh... Je crois que notre combat va être reporté... Ran-chan... »

_Quoi ?! Non pas encore... _

« Aaah... » soupira-t-il, « je suis désolé,j'espère que tu comprendras un jour ma petite Rangiku... » lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'horizon.

Encore une fois, Rangiku se retrouvait seule... Prise de vertiges, elle se laissa soudain tomber, les mains tremblantes, tenant son zanpakuto avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« Rangiku ! Tout va bien ?! » appela Hisagi en s'approchant, le regard inquiet.

Le regard embué de larmes, elle se contrôla le maximum et se leva.

« Ou-oui... Tout va bien »

Pris de compassion, Hisagi l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras, lui donnant l'affection qu'elle recherchait tant depuis quelques temps. N'y tenant plus, elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras et se laissa aller, pour une unique et dernière fois. Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et le reste du groupe s'approchèrent. Ichigo relâcha son bankai du temps que Momo et Renji reprenaient leurs esprits.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est ce que tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Momo, un peu étourdit.

« Ce n'est qu'un début les amis... Le pire reste encore à venir... » répondit Ichigo.

* * *

« Mon seigneur, nous avons localisé l'âme, que devons nous faire ? »

« Patienter... Cela ne devrait plus tarder... » résonna une voix grave dans un couloir sombre d'une mystérieuse tour.

Des rires diaboliques résonnèrent dans toute la Tour du temps qu'un objet miroitait dans un bocal en verre...

* * *

Le lendemain, nos amis rejoignirent le magasin d'Urahara. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la Soul Society...

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir retourner maintenant à la Soul Society ? » demanda le directeur de la petite boutique, son éventail à la main.

« Oui, Kisuke nous avons assez fait je crois... » répondit Ichigo en regardant les autres avec compassion.

« De plus... nos gigaï... commence à devenir trop petit ! » lâcha Renji en tentant de s'en dépêtrer.

« Bien, comme vous voudrez » termina le blond au bob rayé.

Formant un cercle autour d'une trappe, un Senkaimon s'ouvrit et un à un, le petit groupe rejoignit la Soul Society.

« Fait bien attention Ichigo, il semblerait que la Soul Society soit en grand danger... » acheva Kisuke en regardant le roux se faufilait vers la lumière blanche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je _les_ protégerai... ». Puis il disparut avec le portail.

…

Arrivés à destination. Ichigo et les autres furent accueilli par le capitaine de la huitième et de la treizième division.

« Bon retour parmi nous ! » commença Kyoraku avec sa bonne humeur, parfois effrayante fallait le reconnaître...

« Capitaine Kyoraku, capitaine Ukitake ! » s'enjoua Momo, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment était votre voyage à Karakura ? » demanda Ukitake en fixant Ichigo.

« Nous devons faire notre rapport au commandant en chef, nous vous tiendrons informer des événements par la suite... » termina Ichigo.

« Kurosaki, je pourrais te parler quelques secondes ? » posa à nouveau le capitaine de la treizième division.

Ichigo jeta un regard aux autres.

« Vas y, je me charge de faire le rapport au commandant en chef ! » répondit Renji avec confiance.

« Merci Renji » remercia Ichigo avec un sourire.

Puis chacun retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ichigo s'empressa alors de suivre le capitaine de la treizième division.

« Où allons nous ? »

« Suis moi, je voudrais te parler seul à seul »

Résolu, Ichigo suivit Juushiro. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, apparemment qui appartenait au capitaine. Ils s'installèrent devant un thé bien chaud.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » débuta Ichigo, pas vraiment patient.

« Hum... Voilà, lorsque tu es parti en mission sur Karakura, Rukia s'est remise petit à petit de ses blessures, dernièrement,hier pour être exact, le capitaine Kuchiki la retrouvait tétanisée par terre, dans son bureau murmurant faiblement ton prénom... »

« Qu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant »

Ichigo sembla perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu arrivé à Rukia pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état à son sujet ? Était-ce le lien qui les unissait, qui provoquait comme des effets secondaires ?

« Comment pouvez-vous expliquer cela ? »

« Justement, nous ne savons rien... J'aimerai savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ? »

Ichigo prit quelque minutes de réflexion. Il ne s'était vraiment rien passé d'anormal avec ses pouvoirs, si ce n'est que...

« J'ai fait appel à mon Bankai afin de tuer Gin Ichimaru »

« Gin Ichimaru ?! A Karakura ?! Es-tu sûr de toi, Kurosaki ?! »

« Ou-oui »

Lâchant un râle, Juushiro se gratta le derrière de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout si ce que tu dis se révèle à la Soul Society... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Écoute... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler, mais depuis quelque temps, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. Nous ne disons rien afin de ne pas semer la pagaille, mais avec le capitaine Kyoraku nous faisons des recherches sur le Hogyoku. »

« Je croyais que le Hogyoku avait permis de ramener Hisana Kuchiki à la vie ! »

« C'est exact, le problème c'est que le Hogyoku à changer de corps, il peut être n'importe où... »

« Vous êtes entrain de dire que tout le monde peut être suspect à porter le Hogyoku en soit ? »

Encaissant comme il put la nouvelle, Ichigo se releva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Prendre des nouvelles de Rukia »

« Attend, Kurosaki ! » arrêta Juushiro en se relevant, lui aussi.

Ce dernier s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

« Méfie toi de tout le monde désormais, mais n'en parle à personne... »

Acquiesçant de la tête, Ichigo se dirigea vers la quatrième division.

* * *

« Maître Yamamoto, Renji Abaraï est ici afin de faire son rapport sur son séjour à Karakura » s'exclama un soldat.

« Faite le entrer » tonna le commandant en chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division se retrouva devant le grand bureau du commandant, un visage légèrement contrarier. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer l'arrivée de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division à Karakura. Il s'avérait que Renji Abaraï avait une frousse bleu du vieux capitaine Yamamoto. Pour être honnête, il aurait préféré l'annoncer à son capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki, plutôt qu'à lui...

« Quel est votre rapport, vice-capitaine Abaraï ? » débuta Yamamoto.

« Eh bien... » Renji racla sa gorge avant de se lancer, « nous avons trouvé Gin Ichimaru, il était là bas, Ichigo était prêt à se battre contre lui, seulement, il a finit par nous échapper... »

« Le shinigami remplaçant est-il blessé ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Non capitaine, Gin Ichimaru s'est sauvé avant la bataille »

Songeur, Yamamoto ne répondit rien. Renji en profita pour déglutir et tenter de se faire le plus petit possible. Il craignait assister à l'humeur sanglante du vieux capitaine en chef... Mais rien ne se fit.

« Bien, retournez à votre division vice-capitaine Abaraï » ordonna-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers le balcon.

Soulagé, Renji ne se fit pas prier et retrouva Ichigo sur le chemin.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda la tête rouge.

« Je vais à la quatrième division, voir Rukia » déclara ce dernier, d'une petite voix.

« Eh bien, c'est quoi c'te voix ?! »

« Rien, je suis crevé, c'est tout »

« Mouais... » répondit son ami, signe qu'il ne gobait pas un mot.

* * *

Sur son chemin Ichigo trouva Hisana à terre se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Tout de suite après Ichigo accourut à son chevet.

« Hisana ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?! » demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle lui réponde.

« Ru-Rukia... l-le Hogyoku... un phœnix... ma tête... j-j'ai mal... » réussit-elle à articuler avant de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Ichigo se précipita dans les quartier de la quatrième division. Elle fut vite prit en compte par le vice capitaine Kotetsu.

Lorsque Juushiro lui avait dit que les choses ne tournaient pas rond ici, Ichigo avait espérer que ce ne soit qu'un petit problème. Mais bien vite il fit le lien avec ce que lui avait dit Urahara avant de partir pour la Soul Society. '' _Fait bien attention Ichigo, il semblerait que la Soul Society soit en grand danger_'' . Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici, ce pourrait-il que le Hogyoku est un quelconque rapport avec tout ça ? Après tout, cela expliquerait pourquoi Hisana aie prononcé ce mot avant de perdre connaissance. Mais comment expliquer le fait que la jeune femme aie prononcé le nom de Rukia ? Hisana n'était pas au courant de l'exécution et pourtant elle avait aussi parlé d'un phœnix, comme celui du Sokyoku... Depuis le début, Ichigo trouvait quelque chose d'anormal chez la jeune femme, elle lui semblait différente, un peu trop faible et fragile à son goût. Il savait bien, qu'elle avait de gros problème de santé puisque avant le Hogyoku, elle était morte de sa maladie...

« Ichigo ? » s'enquit une voix féminine.

Relevant la tête, Ichigo lança un sourire à la personne devant lui.

« Orihime... Comment vas-tu ? »

« On m'a dit que Rukia avait eu un malaise et l'on ma conduite ici, pour que je puisse la soigner... » dit-elle.

« Soigne la bien Orihime... sauve la... » murmura-t-il faiblement qu'elle ne comprit pas trop la fin de sa phrase.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite la remettre sur pied ! » lança-t-elle en relevant son bras. Ichigo esquissa un faible sourire et Orihime s'installa à côté de lui.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Ichigo, tu ne semble pas... »

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais aller soigner Rukia... » la coupa-t-il.

Il se leva, laissant Inoue toute seule avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait remarqué que depuis ses retrouvailles avec Rukia après le Hueco Mundo, il semblait devenir de plus en plus distant, comme s'il se reprocher quelque chose. Et depuis ce jour, il ne se confessait plus beaucoup à elle...

« Ichigo... Quand vas-tu ouvrir ton cœur... » murmura-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Inoue se retrouva dans la pièce où Rukia dormait encore. Elle semblait un peu pal et une paire de cernes lui prouva que la jeune shinigami était épuisée de fatigue. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fermer l'œil ? Depuis combien de temps Rukia était mal en point ?

« Depuis plus d'une semaine » répondit une voix au coin de la porte. Orihime se retourna subitement, surprise.

« Yoruichi ! Tu es là »

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Rukia est dans cet état d'épuisement » reprit-elle, en s'approchant, « c'est ce à quoi tu pensais, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet... Je me demande bien pourquoi Rukia n'a rien dit à personne... »

« Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait inquiéter personne, donc elle a jugé bon de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus »

« Tu as sûrement raison, Rukia n'a jamais voulu que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle et pourtant tout le monde l'est... »

« Elle est bien comme Ichigo... »

Suite à ça, Orihime ressentit comme un autre pincement au cœur. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Ichigo et Rukia s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, tellement, que leur lien s'était renforcé. Elle savait pourtant que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie, une sœur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas comme Rukia à ses yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ce que Rukia à fait... Rukia lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, elle avait toujours été là lorsqu'il en avait besoin, toujours là pour lui remonter le morale... Rukia avait su faire tout ça pour lui et désormais, elle avait su conquérir son cœur...

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme et vint se poser sur la main de la jolie brune.

« Je ne me supporte plus... » s'empressa de dire Orihime en séchant ses yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu as le droit d'être triste mais dis toi une chose... Ichigo sera heureux et tu le sera aussi, il faut juste de la patience... »

« Yoruichi... J'ai toujours envié Rukia pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle... »

« Ichigo t'aime énormément, ne l'oublie pas »

Puis la féline s'éclipsa, en laissant une Orihime dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Viens à moi Hisana Kuchiki, tu es condamnée, tu ne pourras plus jamais retourner vers eux, tu les a trahi, tu as trahi ton propre mari, ta sœur, tout les gens que tu as aimé sont désormais en ma possession... Tu as trahi Byakuya lorsque tu t'es voué vaincu contre ta maladie, par la même occasion tu as trahi ta sœur lorsqu'elle était condamnée, tous... Tu les à tous trahi et désormais... Tu es des nôtres ! Ton âme nous appartient, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !_

Sursaut. Panique. Peur. Tremblement. Voilà comment Hisana Kuchiki se réveilla. Prise de vertiges, elle tourna la tête et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« Hisana ! » cria une voix à ses côtés.

Elle sentit une paire de main lui relevé les cheveux pendant qu'une autre personne lui apporta un seau afin qu'elle puisse vomir à l'intérieur. Après avoir tout recrachée, une personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer lui apporta un verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche. Une main, se posa sur ses joue et avec une infinie douceur, caressa ladite joue. Elle put reconnaître la personne en question.

« By-Byakuya... »

Il ne répondit pas et l'installa confortablement dans le futon où elle se reposait. Il n'en fallut plus pour que Unohana arrive à son secours.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur (étonnant!).

« Que s'est-il passé... ? »

« Le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, vous a retrouvé inconsciente au beau milieu de la rue et vous a immédiatement conduite ici »

« Une voix... » articula-t-elle en se massant la tête.

« Une voix ? » reprit la capitaine.

« Une voix m'a parlé... »

« Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

Hisana se tut l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était des sottises ! Rukia n'avait pu se faire exécuter, Byakuya n'aurait jamais laissé faire une telle chose... n'est ce pas ?

Tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Et si l'exécution de Rukia avait été vrai. S'il s'agissait de la chose dont Byakuya voulait lui parlé ?!

« Rukia... » reprit-elle un peu confuse avant de continuer, « l'exécution ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant, cette fois-ci Byakuya, qui se figea sur le coup.

La capitaine de la quatrième division, remarqua qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et de revenir plus tard... Elle s'excusa et referma la porte derrière elle. Il avait, effectivement des choses à lui dire...

…

« Byakuya, dis moi la vérité » reprit-elle, le regard sérieux. Byakuya s'avança et s'assit, le visage tout à fait tranquille. Il était temps pour elle, qu'elle sache la vérité.

« Hisana, ce que je vais te dire et très important »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'ai retrouvé Rukia un an après ta... » il fit une pause, ne trouvant un mot adéquat pour la situation, « mort, elle est tout de suite entrée dans la famille, mais comme pour toi, son intégration a posé quelques problèmes. J'ai, cependant, réussi à faire entrer Rukia comme une Kuchiki. Je l'ai accueilli dans le manoir, mais j'ai toujours gardé certaines distances avec elle, je repensais sans cesse à toi. Par la suite, elle est entrée dans la treizième division, comme soldat. Voulant l'envoyé sur le terrain, le capitaine Ukitake a cru bon de l'envoyer un moi sur terre. Elle y est allée. » Byakuya s'arrêta un instant pour permettre à Hisana de comprendre la situation qui allait venir. Il gardait toujours son éternel flegme, après tout, il était bien le chef des Kuchiki...

« Par la suite, Rukia a rencontré Ichigo en remarquant que l'humain portait sur lui un reiatsu anormal. Afin qu'il puisse protéger sa famille qui était attaquée par un Hollow, Rukia, qui était blessée a du lui transférer un peu de ses pouvoir afin d'en faire un shinigami. Seulement, il y eu un problème. Ichigo Kurosaki, lui a prit, lors du transfert, tout ses pouvoirs de shinigami, Rukia s'est retrouvée, alors sans rien... »

« T-tu veux dire que... » répondit Hisana, le visage pal.

« Que Rukia avait commis une faute grave pour la Soul Society. Par la suite, nous avons du arrêté Rukia et...la condamner...» termina-t-il, en posant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

Deux sillons de larmes se formèrent aux creux des yeux de la jeune femme. Pendant son absence, sa sœur avait été condamné pour avoir aidé un humain... Comme un poignard en plein cœur, Hisana encaissa comme elle le put, c'est à dire, très mal. Byakuya se tenait toujours à côté d'elle mais ne dit et ne fit rien. Il voulait laissé du temps à Hisana pour se remettre, elle était fragile, il le savait parfaitement.

« Pour-pouquoi, ne pas t'être interposé ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que lors de ta mort, j'ai fais deux promesses que je n'aurai jamais du faire, Hisana. Celle de t'avoir promis de protéger ta sœur comme si c'était la mienne et celle que j'ai faîte sur la tombe de mes parents. De ne plus jamais enfreindre de lois »

Elle pleurait. Entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était pire que tout. Elle avait forcé Byakuya à choisir entre deux promesses contradictoires. Elle était un monstre... Elle comprenait à présent la distance entre Rukia et lui. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. N'y tenant plus, Hisana se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant,

« Je te demande pardon... »

* * *

A SUIVRE... !


End file.
